Romance
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Kid conoció a Law a los 15 años por pura casualidad y seis años después viven juntos. Ace comienza a trabajar en el departamento de homicidios de la policía y es asignado como compañero del detective Marco, que lleva el caso de El Justiciero, un asesino que lleva tres años eliminando sistemáticamente a todos los miembros de una organización criminal. Kid x Law
1. Prólogo

Esta historia salió de la nada, se lió a hostias con las demás que tengo pendientes y se coló la primera de la lista u.u Nunca había tenido una idea tan insistente como esta y me la he tenido que sacar de la cabeza o no me dejaba dormir. Escribí cuatro capítulos, así que he decidido comenzar a publicarla ya.

De todas formas, la encuesta para ver qué escribo a continuación sigue abierta, solo que la ganadora la comenzaré a publicar al terminar Vidas. / La historia tiene una pequeña banda sonora, algo que voy a culpar en la horrible influencia de **CarisMai** (nah, que noooo, si debería darte las gracias por estas cosas xD).

**Disclaimer:** No, One Piece no me pertenece. ¿Veis ese montón de figuras en la estantería? Eso es todo lo que tengo de la serie. Y, como es de suponer, cualquier canción que pueda utilizar para este fanfic tampoco me pertenece. Y de nada saco provecho económico alguno.

Las actualizaciones van a ser semanales, y publicaré los viernes.

**Música:**

Para todo el prólogo escuchad esta canción: watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks (Broken, Seether y Amy Lee)

**Prólogo**

Eustass Kid corría tan rápido como podía mientras intentaba no resbalarse en el empapado suelo y se cubría la cabeza con su raída mochila de clase, en busca de algún sitio donde refugiarse. Lo habitual habría sido meterse en un comercio, pero en aquella zona tan deprimida apenas había gente que se atreviese a abrir un local, y todos ellos eran sitios en los que Kid preferiría no poner ni un pie.

Finalmente vio al fondo de la calle el desolado parque del barrio, con sus columpios vacíos y la enorme estructura de toboganes de plástico y madera, sin metal que pudiera atraer los rayos y, lo mejor, con más de un punto completamente cubierto. Aceleró el paso y pronto estaba metiéndose por la estrecha estructura diseñada para niños medio metro más bajos que él, sentándose encogido contra uno de los muros de madera.

-Eh, búscate otro escondite –dijo una voz, y Kid se fijó entonces en que no estaba solo, sino que allí, encogido en la estructura de madera como él, había un hombre joven.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, probablemente tanto como el propio Kid, aunque al pelirrojo todavía le quedaban algunos años para crecer. Tenía el pelo oscuro y relativamente corto, llevaba dos pequeños aros dorados en cada oreja y bajo los ojos tenía unas oscuras y pronunciadas ojeras. Las mangas medio arremangadas de su sudadera mostraban tatuajes iguales en ambos antebrazos, del mismo modo en que tenía un símbolo tatuado en el dorso de ambas manos y las letra en los dedos también en las dos manos.

_Sutil,_ pensó Kid, algo burlón.

-¿Con la que está cayendo? Y una mierda. Si te molesto te largas, gilipollas –respondió Kid, utilizando el tono amenazador que tenía a todos los matones del instituto demasiado acojonados como para mirarlo siquiera.

-¿Prefieres que te eche yo? –Pero ese tío no solo no se asustaba, sino que lo estaba desafiando.

-Inténtalo, flacucho.

Se quedaron mirándose, ninguno avanzando, pero ninguno dispuesto a retroceder lo más mínimo.

Entonces el moreno sonrió.

-Me gustas, chaval.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti –farfulló Kid.

-Oh, venga, no te enfades. Creo que nos podemos llevar muy bien. –Le tendió la mano. –Trafalgar Law.

Kid miró un momento la mano frente a él antes de, a regañadientes, levantar la suya y estrechársela. El hombre estaba helado, incluso más que el propio Kid.

-Eustass Kid.

Se soltaron.

-Un placer. ¿Y qué te trae por el parque en este maravilloso y soleado día? –Preguntó Law, con un sarcasmo supremo en la última parte de la frase.

-No me apetecía una mierda volver a casa. ¿Y a ti?

-Digamos que este parque se ha convertido en algo parecido a un hogar para mí en los últimos meses.

Kid lo miró, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante ese comentario. Ojeras aparte, el tío no cumplía ninguna de las características que estaba acostumbrado a ver en los vagabundos. Desde luego, estaba empapado, pero aún así podía decir que no él ni su ropa habían estado sucios antes del aguacero. Y, a pesar de estar delgado, sus brazos, con una musculatura nada despreciable aunque no llegase al nivel de la de Kid, no hablaban de ningún tipo de malnutrición.

-No me mires así, no todos los sin techo van con ropa sucia y mal alimentados.

-No, supongo que no.

-¿Qué llevas ahí? –Preguntó Law, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la más que mojada mochila de Kid.

-Los jodidos libros de clase. No entiendo para qué nos hacen aprender toda esa mierda –rezongó Kid. Odiaba las clases, sabía que él nunca podría ir a la universidad, por lo que le parecían estúpidas. Además, había unas cuantas materias que no había dios que entendiera.

-¿Quieres que te eche una mano? –Se ofreció Law y, ante la mirada escéptica de Kid, su extrañamente torcida sonrisa volvió y elaboró: -Antes de mi… desafortunada condición, era un estudiante bastante capacitado.

Kid no se lo pensó mucho y abrió la cremallera de la mochila.

-Bueno, al menos así pasamos el tiempo. –Sacó uno de los libros a los que más asco les tenía. -¿Qué tal se te da la biología?

-Es mi punto fuerte –aseguró Law, aún sonriendo.

**Continuará**


	2. Capítulo 1: El caso

Muchas gracias por la buena acogida del fanfic n.n

Con esta trama estoy haciendo un experimento, ya que la historia incluye géneros y tipos de escenas que no he escrito nunca, por lo que si veis algo que os parezca raro o que no termine de cuadrar, decídmelo (puede que sea pate de la trama o que yo la haya cagado xD).

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El caso**

_Kid se encontró de nuevo en el parque, varios días más tarde, al terminar las clases, a pesar de que no llovía y Killer le había ofrecido ir a pillar algo de hierba de un tío al que conocía. Lo cierto era que a Kid no le iban mucho las drogas, pero eran una forma tan buena como cualquier otra de pasar el rato._

_-Vaya, Eustass-ya, no esperaba volver a verte –lo saludó Law, que estaba sentado en uno de los viejos bancos de madera del parque._

_-¿Decepcionado? –Preguntó Kid, acercándose._

_-Para nada, eres un agradable cambio en mi aburrida y solitaria existencia._

_-Si te crees que soy un buen samaritano la llevas clara –bufó Kid, dejándose caer a su lado en el banco._

_-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza. Llevas "matón de barrio" escrito en la frente._

_-Y tú "drogadicto desequilibrado", no te jode._

_-Nunca he probado las drogas, no me interesan._

_Kid le plantó su libro de biología en el regazo y Law lo miró, levantando una ceja, extrañado e intrigado._

_-No explicas mal, hasta me han aprobado el trabajo con el que me ayudaste._

_-¿Quieres que te de clases particulares? Si te crees que soy un buen samaritano la llevas clara –lo citó._

_Kid se rio._

_-No espero que me "des clases", sino que me ayudes a pasar el jodido curso que me queda. A cambio… -rebuscó en su mochila y sacó una bolsa de supermercado con varias cosas de comer que había comprado de camino. Se la dio a Law. –Te hace falta, ¿no? Dudo que tengas dinero._

_-Ni un céntimo –concedió el moreno, aceptando la bolsa. –Bien, a ver qué podemos hacer con esas notas._

* * *

Portgas D. Ace mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso. Había terminado su preparación en tiempo récord, algo para nada sorprendente si tenía en cuenta los entrenamientos a los que su abuelo lo había sometido de pequeño, y ahora estaba allí, frente al imponente edificio que era la división central de policía de la ciudad, dispuesto a comenzar su primer día de trabajo.

Inspirando profundamente, comenzó a andar hacia la entrada. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente y los oídos de Ace se vieron asaltados por el rumor de decenas de personas hablando al mismo tiempo, algunas de ellas en la propia recepción del edificio y otras llegando sus voces desde más adentro.

Se acercó al mostrador más cercano a la entrada, señalado con un cartel en el que se leía "información", y carraspeó para atraer la atención de la mujer sentada en la silla tras este.

-Disculpe…

-Denuncias, primer pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha –dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

-No, vera…

Ella lo miró.

-¿No viene a poner una denuncia?

-No. Empiezo a trabajar aquí hoy.

La chica pareció desconcertada un momento antes de que sus ojos se abrieran cómicamente.

-¡El hijo del subjefe Garp! –Jadeó, levantándose a toda prisa de la silla. -¡Discúlpeme! Qué maleducada he sido. Acompáñeme por favor.

Ace tuvo la sensación de que la chica parecía asustada. Nada raro, si su abuelo se comportaba como una cafetera en ebullición aquí la mitad de veces de las que lo hacía en casa.

-Gracias… -bajó la mirada al cartelito identificativo de la chica –Anna. –La siguió por uno de los pasillos. –No tienes por qué tratarme de usted, no muerdo.

La chica lo miró, insegura.

-De verdad, la locura se salta dos generaciones en mi familia –le dijo Ace, como si le estuviese confiando un secreto de vital importancia.

Ella se rio y, ya más relajada, respondió:

-Bueno es saberlo.- Se detuvo frente a una puerta de cristal. –Esta es la división de homicidios, ve al fondo del todo, a la puerta gris, que es el despacho del jefe Newgate. Él te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber.

-De acuerdo, gracias. –Ace hizo una corta reverencia y ella se volvió a reír.

-De nada, hombre. Mucha suerte.

Su entrada, por suerte, no atrajo atención más allá de algunas cabezas giradas en su dirección antes de volver a centrarse en lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, y Ace pudo fijarse en lo que hacían sus futuros compañeros de trabajo. Casi todos ellos iban en traje, la mayoría de colores oscuros, y Ace se alegró de, a pesar de los vaqueros negros, haberse puesto una camisa blanca y una chaqueta americana. Un hombre de pelo castaño peinado en una especie de tupé y vestido con un traje blanco estaba haciendo avioncitos de papel y tirándoselos a la gente a su alrededor. Había un enorme y serio hombre a su lado mirándolo con reproche mientras repasaba lo que parecían ser un montón infernal de informes. En otro lado de la sala estaba un hombre rubio, con el pelo en un curioso peinado que recordaba a una piña, mirando al moreno con aire extremadamente divertido. De los demás no había nadie que destacase especialmente, algunos sentados en sus mesas, otros yendo de aquí para allá hablando o buscando cosas. Eran una veintena de personas en total.

Llegó frente a la puerta del despacho y, tragándose los nervios, dio un par de golpes en la madera.

-Adelante –sonó la potente voz desde dentro.

Ace abrió la puerta, revelando un despacho que, aunque de buen tamaño, parecía demasiado pequeño para el enorme hombre que lo ocupaba. Edward Newgate, de quién su abuelo le había hablado en varias ocasiones, era un hombre ya mayor, que se había retirado al trabajo de despacho hacía ya algunos años, pero al que todavía se le adivinaba una poderosa musculatura bajo el traje.

-Tú debes de ser Ace, el crío de Garp. Pasa, pasa.

Ace hizo lo que le dijo y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no hará falta, chaval. Acabamos enseguida.

* * *

Marco estaba revisando de nuevo los archivos del caso después de que Thatch dejase de hacer el gilipollas con los puñeteros avioncitos. Hacía más de un mes del último asesinato y no avanzaban nada, a pesar de que la lista de cadáveres no dejaba de crecer.

Dieciocho. Llevaban dieciocho muertos en tres años, y no estaban más cerca de atrapar al asesino que cuando empezaron.

Unos pesados pasos que ya conocía muy bien le hicieron levantar la cabeza para ver al jefe salir de su despacho con el chico que había entrado antes. Su suposición debía haber sido acertada y aquel era Portgas D. Ace, el nieto de Garp y su nuevo compañero después de que Shanks se trasladara.

-A ver, panda de vagos, escuchadme –los llamó con afecto el alto hombre. –Este chaval es Ace, va a trabajar con vosotros a partir de ahora. Será el nuevo compañero de Marco. –Miró al chico y le señaló a Marco. –El rubio cabeza de piña de ahí.

Marco, demasiado acostumbrado a las bromas respecto a su pelo, ni se inmutó por el comentario o por las risitas que lo siguieron. Ace, aparentemente algo abochornado, comenzó a acercarse, aunque tardó un rato porque fue interceptado por todo el departamento dándole la bienvenida.

-No estarás tan tarado como Garp, ¿no? –Escuchó preguntar a Thatch.

* * *

Le había costado más de quince minutos cruzar la sala y llegar hasta el tal Marco, que lo había saludado con bastante más calma que la mayoría de sus compañeros, dándole la impresión de que tal vez no iba a trabajar con un desequilibrado como temía. Después de todo, el departamento de policía de aquella ciudad tenía fama de hacer las veces de psiquiátrico.

Distraídamente se fijó en la placa sobre la mesa del hombre, "Marco Newgate", y supuso que debía ser el hijo del jefe. Él colocó la placa que le habían dado en la mesa que a partir de entonces iba a ser suya y, cogiendo la silla, se sentó frente a Marco, que comenzó a hablarle del caso que llevaban.

El justiciero.

Ace se sorprendió al ver que su primer caso iba a ser uno tan relevante y polémico como aquel, un asesino que tenía de su parte a la prensa y a la opinión pública por matar a miembros de una peligrosa organización criminal de la que la justicia nunca había sido capaz de condenar a nadie. Marco simplemente se encogió de hombros, diciendo que les vendría bien un punto de vista nuevo, y comenzó a darle la información que tenían hasta la fecha.

Dieciocho muertos en tres años, todos de la misma organización y con diferentes grados de importancia, asesinados en noches lluviosas con dos tiros en las rodillas y habiéndose desangrado hasta morir. Sin huellas, sin casquillos, con las balas siempre demasiado destrozadas para poder sacar algo en claro y, debido al mal tiempo y lo aislado de los lugares, sin testigos ni grabaciones de cámaras de seguridad.

-Con los dos primeros cuerpos pensamos que se trataba de gente a la que habían eliminado los propios miembros de la organización. Después de todo no sería la primera vez que lo hacen, hace unos años ya eliminaron a uno de los suyos de esa forma, pero cuando apareció el tercer cuerpo en menos de dos meses nos parecieron demasiados muertos, y comenzamos a barajar la posibilidad de que fuese algún otro grupo tratando de eliminar a la competencia y lo bastante suicidas como para ir a por ellos, pero aquello tampoco nos llevó a ninguna parte –le estaba explicando Marco.

-¿Entonces no sabemos nada?

Marco negó con la cabeza.

-Absolutamente nada. Y ellos tampoco, a juzgar por el hecho de que no han intentado parar nuestra investigación.

* * *

Eustass Kid cerró la puerta de su pequeño apartamento con un suspiro. Llevaba un día de mierda y solo quería olvidarse de él cuanto antes. Lo animó un poco la escena que se encontró allí: Trafalgar Law, estirado sobre el viejo sofá de la habitación principal, estaba cambiando los canales de la televisión con expresión aburrida.

-¿No hacen nada bueno?

-Oh, al contrario, hay un interesantísimo programa protagonizado por cuatro bichejos de colores que recuerdan a osos de peluche con antenas en la cabeza y les encanta camuflar pornografía como amor infantil.

Kid resopló.

-No estoy de humor para tus gilipolleces, Trafalgar.

-¿Un mal día? –Preguntó el moreno, apagando la tele y dejando el mando en la mesita de madera.

-De mierda, más bien. Llevo dos horas aguantando a una niña de papá gilipollas que quiere su coche arreglado para mañana. La muy imbécil se estampó contra un árbol por ir comiendo al volante, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Law sonrió divertido.

-He oído cosas peores. Y, hablando de comida, he preparado la cena.

-¿Tú? Si a ti se te quema hasta el agua –dijo Kid, sintiendo cierto asombro de que la casa siguiera intacta, y fue a la cocina.

Allí, sobre la mesa de plástico medio rota, descansaba un plato de arroz al curry precocinado de los de calentar un minuto al microondas y listo. Se rio.

-¿A eso lo llamas tú preparar la cena?

-Si lo prefieres –dijo Law, acercándose por detrás –te la preparas tú después de tu día de mierda.

-Paso.

Kid se plantó en dos zancadas sobre la mesa y engulló en tiempo récord el contenido del plato. Después se dirigió al baño.

-Necesito una ducha.

-No deberías mojarte justo después de comer, te puede dar un corte de digestión –advirtió Law, la sonrisa más que evidente en su voz.

-Oh, qué problema.

Kid se había ido desvistiendo a medida que caminaba y, al llegar al baño, solo tuvo que abrir el grifo, para que saliera el agua lo más caliente posible, y se metió bajo el churro de la ducha. Un cuerpo apretado contra su espalda, dándole una sensación tibia al combinarse con el agua, lo siguió.

-Estás helado –dijo, apretando una de las manos de Law.

-Qué novedad.

**Continuará**


	3. Capítulo 2: Las víctimas

Actualizo por adelantado, que el viernes tengo lío y no sé si puedo :3

Al leer los reviews he visto que, aunque estoy consiguiendo las reacciones que esperaba, tal vez debería explicarme un poco: el salto de seis años en el tiempo es necesario y lo entenderéis a medida que avancemos (por eso he utilizado un prólogo al principio en vez de empezar con el capítulo 1), cómo fue evolucionando su relación a lo que habéis visto os lo iré mostrando con escenas al principio de cada capítulo.

Podéis pensar que podría haber puesto esas escenas juntas y que fueran los primeros capis, pero eso se cargaría buena parte de la trama, creedme.

En el **-AHORA— **y hasta el cambio de escena, escuchad esta canción: www (punto) youtube (punto) com (barra) watch?v=bQbm8YyOdIM (The Kinslayer, Nightwish)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Las víctimas**

_-Ven conmigo –dijo Kid, plantándose delante de Law en el parque._

_-¿A dónde? –Preguntó el moreno, jugando a hacer muñecos con la nieve que había caído esa mañana._

_-A mi casa, te vas a congelar si te quedas aquí._

_-¿Tu padre no se cabreará?_

_Aunque no hablaba demasiado de sí mismo, Kid sí que le había contado lo suficiente a Law de su vida como para que este supiera que su padre era un alcohólico violento y un drogadicto, y que su madre falleció de sobredosis años atrás._

_-Acaba de cobrar la pensión, no va a saber lo que pasa a su alrededor en varios días –le aseguró, sonriendo desdeñosamente al pensar en cómo su padre se estaría esnifando su pensión de viudedad y la de orfandad de Kid en ese momento._

_-En ese caso -Law aplastó los pequeños muñecos de nieve y se levantó. –Creo que aceptaré tu oferta, Eustass-ya._

* * *

**-AHORA-**

La chica corría por las desiertas calles de la ciudad. Era de noche y llovía a cántaros, pero eso daba igual, lo único que importaba era correr tan de prisa como la llevasen sus piernas, independientemente de que se estuviese empapando por completo, de la bolsa que se le había caído por el camino o de la herida sangrante de su pierna. Tenía que salir de allí.

Había sido una descuidada por salir aquella noche, sabiendo que hacía el tiempo en que al loco aquel le gustaba salir a cazar, pero se había quedado sin aceite y no se le pasó por la cabeza que un paseo rápido a la tienda de la esquina sería peligroso.

No lo había visto venir, no conocía a aquel hombre, jamás lo había visto antes, y por eso no le había llamado la atención. Era solo una persona caminando por la calle. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la seguía hasta que, al girar la esquina y entrar en la desierta calle donde estaba su casa, había escuchado el primer disparo. La bala la había rozado la rodilla derecha y ella, acostumbrada como estaba a las armas de fuego, apenas había estado en shock menos de un segundo antes de salir corriendo. No había intentado entrar en casa, pues sabía que el hombre la habría abatido antes siquiera de meter la llave en la cerradura, y en vez de eso trataba de llegar, con todas sus fuerzas, a la base, esperando encontrar allí a alguien que pudiera ayudarla.

Un disparo. Dos. Prácticamente seguidos, y la joven se encontró en el suelo antes siquiera de registrar el inmenso dolor en sus rodillas. Las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos, y ella se mordió el labio por no llorar de dolor y de rabia. Con la lluvia, se desangraría en cuestión de minutos, y lo sabía.

-¡¿Quién eres, hijo de puta?! –Gritó. Sabía que nadie saldría, que en aquel barrio la gente se escondía al escuchar disparos y que no habría ayuda alguna, pero, por lo menos, quería ver la cara de su asesino. Quería saber quién era, quién llevaba años cazándolos. A qué grupo pertenecía.

Escuchó unos pasos en la lluvia y unos zapatos aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Con dificultad, levantó la cabeza, y sintió cómo el corazón se le detenía antes de hora. Aquel no era el hombre que había visto en la calle, no, pero sabía quién era…

-¡¿Tú?! ¡No puede ser! –Comenzó a gritar, desesperada. -¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tú aquí?!

-Os lo dije, ¿recuerdas? –Respondió él tranquilamente, burlón. Sonriente.

Y aquella sonrisa fue lo último que la joven vio antes de que la oscuridad se la tragase, aquella voz lo último que escuchó.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace fue despertado por su teléfono móvil, sonando estruendosamente. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y miró la hora el reloj de la mesita de noche antes de responder la llamada. 2:45.

-¿Diga?

-Ha habido otro asesinato –dijo la voz de Marco al otro lado de la línea.

El sueño se le fue de repente.

-¿Dónde? –Preguntó, levantándose.

-En el tercer distrito, en un callejón junto al pub Franky's.

-Esa zona es horrible –murmuró Ace.

-Pasaré a recogerte en diez minutos.

-Vale, te espero.

* * *

El lugar ya estaba acordonado cuando llegaron y abarrotado de gente, tanto los de la policía científica como los agentes que habían atendido la llamada y un buen grupo de curiosos.

-Nos llamaron hace media hora, una pareja que había salido "a tomar el aire" encontró el cuerpo. El forense dice que lleva ahí unas tres o cuatro horas. Por supuesto, nadie vio ni oyó nada, a pesar de que la chica tiene tres tiros en las piernas.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó Marco.

Llegaron frente al cuerpo y Ace sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Allí, tumbada boca abajo estaba una joven de unos veintiséis o veintisiete años, con las rodillas totalmente destrozadas, el agua que había estado cayendo hasta hacía unas horas acumulada a su alrededor en un charco rosáceo. Tenía los ojos abiertos en una expresión aterrorizada, la boca abierta como si hubiese estado hablando justo antes de morir y su cabello, largo y teñido de un curioso color verde claro, la cubría hasta la cintura como una macabra manta.

-Harpy Monet –la identificó el agente,- una de las personas más arriba en la cadena de mando de Donquixote Doflamingo.

-Esta vez ha ido a por un pez gordo –murmuró Marco, agachándose junto a ella. -¿Habéis encontrado las balas?

-Solamente dos, estamos buscando la tercera.

-Puede que el primer tiro fuera el que solo la rozó –observó Ace, controlando su estómago y agachándose junto a Marco

-Es probable, lo ha hecho otras veces. No creo que se casualidad.

-¿Con quienes? –Preguntó Ace, sin apartar la mirada de la expresión de terror de la mujer.

-Caesar Clown, un científico que fabricaba la droga que vende la organización de Doflamingo, y Bellamy la Hiena, un matón sin demasiada relevancia en el grupo.

-¿Crees que los conoce?

-Puede ser. Lo que está claro es que ha hecho los deberes. La chica vive a un par de calles de aquí.

-¡No puede pasar, señor! –Escucharon a un agente gritar.

Marco suspiró y se levantó.

-Empieza el espectáculo –lo escuchó decir Ace en voz baja, y decidió levantarse también.

Ignorando al agente y saltándose la cinta de seguridad estaban dos hombres. Dos hombres cuyas caras Ace se había aprendido de memoria desde el primer momento. Donquixote Doflamingo y su segundo al mando, Vergo, acababan de llegar con toda la extravagancia por la que se los conocía.

Marco avanzó y les bloqueó el paso, impasible a pesar de que la mitad de policías estaban retrocediendo disimuladamente y la multitud se estaba despejando a un ritmo asombroso.

-No puede estar aquí, Doflamingo –dijo Marco.

El hombre miró por encima del hombro del policía y su expresión, ya seria para empezar, se ensombreció.

-Monet…

A Ace le pareció escuchar verdadera tristeza en la voz del hombre.

-¿Habéis averiguado algo? –Preguntó, recuperándose enseguida del shock.

-Acabamos de empezar la investigación. Y, aunque tuviéramos algo, sabe que no se lo diría.

Una enorme y desquiciada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del extravagante hombre vestido en rosa y alegres estampados.

-Por supuesto, detective, no pretendía lo contrario. Ya sabe, si puedo ayudarle en algo…

-Lo tendré en cuenta –respondió secamente Marco.

Los hombres se marcharon tras dirigir otra mirada al cadáver de la chica.

-¿Donquixote Doflamingo acaba de ofrecerte ayuda? –Preguntó Ace, incrédulo.

-Lleva años haciéndolo, desde que vio que no lograba encontrar al asesino por su cuenta.

Ace silbó.

-Debe estar desesperado.

-Tiene motivos. Casi toda la gente de su organización está muerta, hace dos años que nadie nuevo se atreve a entrar en ella y no hay ni rastro del culpable.

* * *

Esa mañana Kid despertó sin el molesto pitido del despertador a su lado, ni el sol cayéndole desagradablemente en la cara como tantas otras veces. Adoraba los fines de semana, en especial los días de fin de semana que amanecían nublados.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con unos conocidos ojos grises, que lo miraban a escasos centímetros de distancia. A juzgar por el brillo a espaldas del hombre, sí que había sol esa mañana, pero él se lo estaba bloqueando.

-Buenos días –dijo Kid, su voz pastosa por el sueño.

-Buenos días –respondió Law, acortando la distancia entre ellos y dándole un beso en los labios. -¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó, bajando por la mejilla de Kid hasta atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

-De puta madre. –Kid enredó los dedos en el corto pelo de Law y tiró de él, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza. –Estate quieto.

-¿Por qué? Hoy no trabajas –protestó Law, bajando una mano por el pecho de Kid, rumbo a la entrepierna. Kid la interceptó con una de sus manos.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no pienso follar contigo, sería jodidamente raro.

Law hizo una mueca que se parecía sospechosamente a un mohín.

-¿Podemos besarnos pero no podemos follar?

-Exactamente.

-¿Y qué hay de una mamada?

-No.

-¿Paja?

-Que no, pesado.

-No eres nada divertido, Eustass-ya.

-Anda, aparta, que tengo hambre –gruño Kid, quitándoselo de encima y levantándose con cierta dificultad.

-Se te ha puesto dura.

-Que te follen, Trafalgar.

-Eso intento. –El hombre le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh, joder, ¡vete a la mierda! –Terminó gritando Kid, metiéndose en el baño y cerrando de un portazo.

**Continuará**

* * *

A ver si alguien deduce lo que está pasaaaandoooo~~


	4. Capítulo 3: La primera pista

Yo aquí, pasándome mi propio ritmo de actualizaciones por el forro, vengo días antes con el siguiente capítulo xD En serio, qué difícil es esperarse cuando lo tienes ya escrito xD

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La primera pista**

_Law ya llevaba dos meses viviendo escondido en la habitación de Kid, y todo había resultado ser mucho más fácil de lo que Kid había esperado en un principio. Con su padre inconsciente la mitad del tiempo y el resto casi siempre demasiado colocado para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, era bastante fácil mantener escondido a Law. Que el moreno apenas hiciera ruido también ayudaba. El mayor problema era el dinero, y para eso Kid solamente tenía que… requisar un poco más del que le era necesario para mantenerse a sí mismo._

_El problema venía cuando llegaban los últimos días del mes cuando, por lo general, su padre tenía el mono porque no le quedaba dinero que gastarse. Esos días solía gritarle a Kid por ser un inútil, exigiendo que se pusiera a trabajar y "aportase algo a la casa que lo mantenía". Más de una vez había entrado de golpe en la habitación y Law solo había tenido tiempo de esconderse porque con el ruido que hacía al subir las escaleras los avisaba._

_Ese día era uno de esos y, cuando Kid había bajado a por la cena, se habían gritado y si no se habían dado de hostias fue porque el pelirrojo le tiró a su padre una cartera que había robado esa tarde. El hombre salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa con ella._

_-Deduzco que tu padre no va a molestar en un par de días –dijo Law, sentado en la cama, cuando Kid entró con la bandeja llena de comida basura._

_-Nah, con un poco de suerte le dura hasta que cobre._

_-¿De verdad lo crees? –Preguntó Law con cierta burla, yendo de tiro a por un paquete de pastelillos de chocolate._

_Kid había descubierto pronto que Law sentía debilidad por el azúcar y por la cafeína._

_-Ni de puta coña, pero así me deja en paz unos días._

_-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no te deshaces de él –dijo Law, llevándose un pastelillo a la boca y devorándolo de un bocado._

_Kid se quedó mirándolo. Realmente, aquello era algo que se había planteado varias veces, pero nunca conseguía dar con la forma._

_-Si supiese que no me iban a pillar, lo hacía, pero no pienso acabar veinte años en la cárcel por él._

_Law se quedó un momento pensativo._

_-Tu padre también bebe, ¿no?_

_-A principios de mes. Cuando se le empieza a acabar en dinero pasa solo a coca._

_-Provócale una sobredosis._

_-¿Cómo? La única forma de hacer que se drogue más de lo que lo hace sería hacerlo con él e ir animándolo, y por ahí sí que NO paso._

_-No tiene por qué –le aseguró Law.- Basta con que le cambies la droga por una de mejor calidad. He visto lo que consume y es de lo peor del mercado._

_Kid lo pensó. Aquello podría salir bien._

_-¿Sabes de dónde puedo sacarla? Por aquí todo lo que venden es esa mierda._

_Law sonrió, una sonrisa torcida que habría provocado escalofríos a cualquiera. Kid se sintió ligeramente incómodo._

_-Por supuesto._

* * *

Thatch entró corriendo, más activo de lo que solía ser ya de normal, y consiguió frenar, pegando un patinazo, a escasos centímetros de la mesa de Marco.

-¡Tenemos algo! –Exclamó, sonriente, y tanto Marco como Ace dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirarlo estupefactos. Thatch siguió hablando: -Al parecer Monet fue a una tienda de veinticuatro horas antes de morir, y las cintas de seguridad muestran a un tío que se parece seguirla, desde la calle, cuando sale de allí.

-¿Nos han dado las grabaciones tan rápido? –Preguntó Ace, asombrado. Según lo que había estudiado en la academia, el proceso para conseguirlas solía tardar un par de días, pero el cadáver lo habían encontrado esa madrugada.

-Al parecer Doflamingo lleva años amenazando a las tiendas para que colaboren, aunque nadie dice nada que pueda incriminarlo a él o a su organización, por supuesto –le explicó Marco.

-Bueno, ¿os pongo el vídeo? –Preguntó Thatch, programando ya el proyector de la sala, donde empezó a verse la borrosa grabación en la que aparecía Harpy Monet entrando en la tienda.

-Ese tío –dijo Thatch, señalando una silueta oscura que se veía en la calle.

La figura caminó varias veces arriba y abajo como esperando, hasta que la mujer salió y entonces se fue detrás de ella. No se veía gran cosa, era un hombre alto con la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de una sudadera negra.

-No es mucho –reconoció Thatch al parar la grabación –pero Monet era una chica alta, y este tío le sacaba como mínimo una cabeza.

-Así que mide como mínimo metro noventa –concluyó Marco.- Eso reduce la lista, gracias Thatch.

-Desde luego, Capone no era –bromeó el castaño, haciendo referencia al bastante bajo mafioso que estaba en conflicto casi constante con Doflamingo.

* * *

Si la resolución de Eustass Kid de no tener relaciones sexuales con Trafalgar Law tenía algún inconveniente, además de la evidente falta de sexo, este era que Law no aceptaba su negativa, y por tanto hacía todo cuanto podía para tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Como resultado, la mayoría de noches Kid tenía sueños muy agradables que lo hacían despertar con evidentes secuelas físicas.

Ese día no fue una excepción. Kid despertó de un más que agradable sueño en el que Law había estado atendiendo su necesitada erección, en efecto muy necesitada en ese momento, y, todavía incapaz de abrir los ojos por la luz que inundaba la habitación, fue a levantarse para hacerse cargo de su problema en el baño.

Solo que no pudo hacerlo.

La presión alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos lo hizo quedarse completamente quieto por un momento, confirmándole que había _algo_ reteniéndolo en la cama. Fue en ese momento también en que se percató por primera vez de la incómoda posición en que estaban sus brazos: levantados y _atados a los postes de la cama. _Sus piernas estaban abiertas, mantenidas en posición por lo que fuera que estaba atando sus tobillos también. Además, podía notar el contacto del aire en toda su piel desnuda. Kid _nunca _dormía desnudo.

Prácticamente gruñendo, se forzó a abrir los ojos, a pesar de la molesta luz de la mañana, y allí, arrodillado entre sus piernas y completamente desnudo, estaba Trafalgar Law, sonriéndole con aquella jodida sonrisa suya y con una más que evidente erección.

-¡TRAFALGAR!

-Buenos días a ti también, Eustass-ya, ¿has dormido bien? –Saludó casualmente el moreno sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Jodido hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Pues, habida cuenta de que no hay forma de convencerte, he decidido atarte a la cama para poder tener relaciones de una vez –respondió Law, completamente en serio.

Kid miró a su alrededor, comprobando que, más que atarlo, Law le había pegado los antebrazos a los postes de la cama con cinta aislante y, con el mismo material, había sujetado sus piernas al pie de la cama. Probó a mover los brazos, con fuerza, pero la cinta no cedió.

-No te molestes, Eustass-ya, he gastado un rollo entero.

-Suéltame, capullo –ordenó Kid, sonando tan amenazador como le fue posible.

Law, ignorándolo, se acercó a él, inclinándose sobre su rostro pero quedando demasiado lejos para poder morderlo.

-Si te soltase, arruinaría el propósito de todo esto, ¿no te parece? –Comentó, sonando distraído, y Kid jadeó cuando unos dedos pasaron sobre su erección, a penas rozándola. –Además, no creo que en el fondo quieras que te suelte.

Los dedos lo envolvieron por completo y Kid se mordió el interior de una mejilla para no gemir.

Law se apartó y se colocó a horcajadas sobre Kid.

-Me encantaría tomármelo con calma y jugar un rato, pero ya estoy al límite de mi paciencia, así que habrá que dejarlo para la próxima.

Y, sin más, Law se sentó sobre la erección de Kid.

Esta vez Kid gimió, al mismo tiempo en que Law lo hizo, al notarse envuelto en aquel apretado calor, apenas prestando atención a la humedad dentro de Law, prueba de que el hombre ya se había preparado.

-Oh, jodeeer… -jadeó Law. –Tendría que haber hecho esto hace años.

Kid se mordió la lengua para no responder, temiendo darle la razón, más aún cuando Law comenzó a moverse, despacio, haciendo que Kid saliera y volviera a entrar, cada vez más a dentro, cada vez arrancándole gemidos más altos al hombre, que se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a depositar besos por su cuello.

Ninguno duró mucho. Pronto los movimientos de Law, ahora coreados por Kid tanto como le permitía su posición, comenzaron a volverse frenéticos y el moreno se vació, sin necesidad siquiera de tocarse, sobre los vientres de ambos, seguido en apenas un par de embestidas por Kid, que lo llenó con fuerza.

Law se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Kid, jadeando, aún conectado con él.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos y mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, sintiendo el cálido peso de Law, Kid se preguntó por qué, en efecto, no habían hecho eso antes. Su razón, por legítima y comprensible que fuera, palidecía en comparación con la sensación de estar dentro de él, de _moverse _dentro de él. A cambio de eso, estaba dispuesto a ignorar…

-¿Vas a soltarme ya? –Preguntó Kid, cortando el silencio.

-Depende –respondió Law sin levantar la cabeza, sus labios moviéndose contra el cuello de Kid, -¿vas a atacarme? –La seriedad de la pregunta se perdió ante el tono juguetón con que fue hecha.

Kid sonrió ampliamente, incluso aunque Law no pudiera verlo.

-No de esa forma, no. –Movió las caderas para enfatizar la frase.

Law se rio.

-En ese caso…

Sin levantarse, sin romper la unión con Kid, Law alargó un brazo y cogió algo de la mesita de noche, el objeto probando ser unas tijeras cuando con él el moreno cortó la cinta que sostenía una de sus muñecas.

-Y a todas estas, -comenzó Kid, bajando el brazo libre para rodear la cintura le Law, -¿cómo has conseguido desnudarme _y _atarme sin que me despertara?

Su otro brazo fue liberado y Kid se calló una protesta cuando Law se apartó, esta vez separándolos por completo, para liberarle los pies. Solo evitó protestar porque pronto volvería a estar dentro de él.

-¿Recuerdas aquellas pastillas para dormir que te recetaron hace un par de meses cuando estaban los vecinos de obras? –Un pie libre. –Digamos que anoche te tomaste un par.

Kid se rio y, en cuanto tuvo ambos pies libres, cogió a Law de los brazos, besándolo y aprovechando para darles la vuelta en la cama, quedando él sobre el moreno.

-Eres un jodido hijo de puta –le dijo en cuanto se separaron, pero sin rastro de enfado en la voz. Law simplemente sonrió. –Esta vas a pagármela.

-Eso espero, Eustass-ya.

**Continuará**

* * *

Este es el capítulo más ligero de todo el fic, y me encanta xD (me lo pasé genial escribiendo la última escena)

¿Reviews? ^^


	5. Capítulo 4: Un caso antiguo

Se acabó, esta es la última vez que me adelanto tanto a la hora de actualizar, con este capi ya volvemos a actualizaciones los viernes. Podría haberme esperado a la semana que viene pero hoy estoy de muy buen humor, poooorque ¡HE ACABADO LOS EXÁMENEEEEES! *_* Y además creo que aprobaré el último, que me tenía acojonada xDD

Que disfrutéis el capítulo ^^

En el **-AHORA— **y hasta el final, escuchad esta canción: www (punto) youtube (punto) com (barra) watch?v=vl5McGN2L-E (Lux Aeterna, Requiem for a dream)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un caso antiguo**

_Una semana después de su conversación con Law, Kid había decidido probar la idea que el moreno le había dado. Conseguir la droga había sido relativamente fácil, aunque esta era monstruosamente cara, mucho más que la que su padre solía consumir, y para reemplazar la del hombre simplemente había tenido que esperar a que este estuviera dormido. O, mejor dicho, inconsciente._

_Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, fue a la cocina a por el desayuno como hacía cada día y lo vio: su padre estaba tirado en el suelo de la desordenada estancia que años atrás había sido el salón de la casa, desparramado en el suelo en una extraña posición, la mesita de madera volcada a su lado. De sus característicos ronquidos no había ni rastro._

_Se acercó, con cautela, y le buscó el pulso. Tampoco respiraba. Ni rastro. Estaba frío y su brazo pesaba._

_-¡Law! –Llamó al hombre moreno, que salió en seguida de la habitación._

_-Deduzco que ha funcionado –se aventuró a decir este, sin perder aquella enervante sonrisa suya ni frente a un cadáver._

_-Sí. Escóndete, voy a llamar a emergencias._

_Law se encogió de hombros y se metió por el pasillo, desapareciendo en una de las habitaciones desocupadas de la casa. Tras hacer la llamada, Kid se sentó a esperar, sabiendo que tardaría un buen rato en llegar alguien, como pasaba siempre que había una emergencia en aquel barrio._

_Estaba nervioso, y aquello era bueno, porque así daría la impresión de que los nervios eran por haber perdido a su padre. Nadie esperaría que llorase, pocos allí lo hacían, demasiado escamados para sorprenderse si alguien moría, demasiado recelosos del mundo para mostrar abiertamente cómo se sentían._

_Primero llegó, pasados casi cuarenta minutos, una ambulancia, cuyos enfermeros certificaron la muerte de su padre y se apartaron a esperar la llegada de la policía, como se hacía siempre en casos de sobredosis. Poco después llegaron dos agentes: un pelirrojo con pinta de ser bastante simpático al que, Kid notó con curiosidad, le faltaba el brazo derecho, y un rubio que parecía no muy despierto al tener los ojos medio cerrados, con el pelo en una curiosa forma que a Kid le recordó a una piña. Cuando ellos dos llegaron, los de la ambulancia se marcharon tan deprisa como pudieron._

_La visita fue bastante corta. Le hicieron algunas preguntas sobre las rutinas de su padre, para averiguar si esa situación, salvo por el detallito de la muerte, era habitual en él, encontraron la droga y la guardaron diciendo que tendrían que hacer unas pruebas para comprobar que coincidieran. Entonces el rubio, Marco se llamaba, le dijo a Kid que, al ser menor de edad, los servicios sociales vendrían a buscarlo, seguramente en un par de horas, y le aconsejó que preparara una maleta con algunas cosas._

_Kid se encontró suspirando aliviado cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de los dos hombres. Había salido bien._

_-¿Ves? Como la seda –le dijo Law, que había salido de dondequiera que se hubiera escondido durante la visita._

_-No me acordaba de los putos servicios sociales –gruñó Kid, malhumorado._

_-Puedes pedir la emancipación –sugirió Law, encogiéndose de hombros. El hombre se acercó al sofá, tiró toda la mierda acumulada sobre él y se sentó, cruzándose de piernas._

_Kid se quedó mirándolo, y fue a sentarse también._

_-¿Crees que me la darán?_

_-Seguramente. Ya has cumplido los dieciséis años, edad a partir de la cual suelen acceder a darla, y en la práctica llevas manteniéndote solo desde que eras un crío pequeño, y no te ha ido nada mal para las circunstancias._

_-Visto así… -Kid se quedó pensativo un momento, recordando que uno de los hombres, el rubio, lo había mirado de forma un poco extraña. -¿Sabes? Por un momento me ha parecido que el poli rubio se alegraba por mí –comentó._

_-Por su voz, eso parecía._

_-¿Estabas espiando?_

_-¿Tú qué crees? –La sonrisa de Law aumentó. –Es para alegrarse, si lo piensas: tu padre, drogadicto, ha muerto, y como eres menor de edad vas a tener, no una como tenías, sino dos pensiones de orfandad hasta los veintipocos años. Viéndote es evidente que tú no te metes nada, a juzgar por tu musculatura y tu aspecto saludable, así que al perder esa mala influencia tus posibilidades de salir bien parado aumentan._

_-Vamos, que me ha tocado la lotería –ironizó Kid, sonriendo por primera vez ese día._

_-Anda, vete a hacer la maleta, que los de servicios sociales sí que no van a retrasarse tanto._

_-Cierto._

_Kid se levantó, pero se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación y se giró a mirarlo._

_-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?_

_Con todo aquello, el desprecio hacia su padre y las ganas de deshacerse de él, Kid no había pensado que Law no tenía ningún otro sitio al que ir._

_-Me las arreglaré, no te preocupes por eso –aseguró Law sin perder la sonrisa._

_Mientras salía al pasillo, Kid tuvo la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo._

* * *

-Quiero café del bueno, no esa mierda que te tomas tú –insistió Law por enésima vez desde que habían entrado al supermercado, plantándose delante del carro de la compra antes de que Kid pudiera sacarlo del pasillo donde estaba el jodido café.

El pelirrojo lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo que Law respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia. De mala gana, Kid alargó el brazo, cogió un paquete del café más ridículamente caro del lugar y lo tiró sobre las verduras que ya llevaba en el carro, asustando a una señora que iba con sus dos hijos pequeños en el proceso.

-Gracias, Eustass-ya, eres un encanto.

Cuando Kid le dedicó una bonita panorámica de su dedo corazón a Law, la mujer, completamente horroriza, se apresuró en salir del pasillo empujando a sus dos niños por la espalda para que se dieran prisa.

-No deberías asustar a la gente, eso no está bien –lo amonestó burlonamente Law, habiéndose sentado ahora en el borde del carro.

-Si no me tocaras los cojones no tendría que hacerlo –masculló Kid entre dientes, aumentando la potencia de su mirada asesina.

-Oh, no te pongas así, sabes que necesito café para funcionar.

Kid se contuvo para no decirle que a veces preferiría que dejase de funcionar por un ratito, a ver si lo dejaba descansar de sus gilipolleces.

* * *

**-AHORA-**

A pesar del vídeo y lo que este los había animado con el caso, dos semanas después seguían sin tener nada útil. Habían hecho una lista de miembros de bandas rivales de la de Doflamingo, llamada originalmente la _Familia Donquixote_, y habían encontrado a dos hombres lo bastante altos para poder ser el hombre del vídeo, pero por desgracia los habían descartado a ambos: uno de ellos, un hombre llamado Sakazuki de un grupo de "justicieros" que se dedicaban a matar a tantos delincuentes como podían, había estado en prisión esa noche por entrar a un edificio público armado, y el otro, el líder de otra banda llamado Crocodile, ni siquiera había estado en la ciudad la noche del asesinato de Monet.

-Ey, Marco… -comenzó Ace una tarde, al parecer ya aburrido de las carreras de avioncitos de papel con Thatch.

-Dime –respondió distraídamente Marco, sin dejar de repasar, de nuevo, los archivos del caso.

-El primer día me dijiste que los de Doflamingo mataron a alguien así antes de que empezaran los asesinatos.

-Sí, pero ese caso lo revisamos a fondo, fue cuatro años antes de que empezasen estos asesinatos y no encontramos a nadie fuera de la banda con la suficiente relación con el chico como para hacer esto.

-¿Y dentro de la banda?

Marco desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Esos tíos hacen las ejecuciones públicas, de haber habido alguien a quien le hubiese importado lo bastante como para estar dispuesto a matarlos a todos en venganza, habría intervenido entonces y lo habrían matado también.

Ace se fijó en que Marco no lo miraba por estar centrado en los informes, sino que parecía verdaderamente turbado por lo que decía, pero no creía que conociera al chico, así que…

-¿Llevaste tú ese caso? –Preguntó, con cautela.

Los labios de Marco se extendieron en una sonrisa amarga y por fin lo miró.

-Mi primer asesinato. Esos hijos de puta se protegen los unos a los otros, hasta le hicieron un funeral al chaval y se pusieron a decir cosas buenas de él para guardar las apariencias.

Ace sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. Que matasen a alguien en un grupo grande, como un espectáculo, ya le parecía una barbaridad, pero encima burlarse de él organizándole el funeral…

-¿Tienes el expediente del caso?

-No es agradable –advirtió Marco.

-Me da igual, quiero verlo –insistió Ace, serio. Sería una tontería, un caso al que ya le habían dedicado muchas horas sin éxito, pero algo le decía que debía ver ese expediente, y Ace siempre hacía caso de aquella clase de cosas, aunque no fuese a ser tan hortera como para llamarlo "instinto".

-De acuerdo –accedió Marco, abriendo el cajón inferior de su mesa y rebuscando entre los archivos. –Al chico lo encontraron la mañana del uno de marzo de 2006 en un parque, sobre un charco de lluvia caída la noche anterior mezclada con su propia sangre. Le habían dado una paliza y después le habían disparado en ambas rodillas, dejándolo desangrarse y sin poder moverse.

Marco le tendió un archivo ridículamente delgado. Allí debía haber poco más que el informe del día que encontraron el cuerpo y el de la autopsia.

-La lluvia se había deshecho de cualquier prueba útil y los miembros del grupo se cerraron en banda, asegurando que a todos les caía bien, que era un chico muy majo, que estaban juntos esa noche y que él se había ido a una cita.

Ace abrió el archivo por una página al azar, queriendo ver la escena antes de fijarse en la víctima. Conocía aquel parque, estaba en la zona más desfavorecida de toda la ciudad, donde podías encontrar a alguien que te vendiera drogas o armas en cualquier esquina, las bandas estaban a la orden del día y cualquier persona que aparentara tener un mínimo de dinero se llevaba como mínimo una paliza al ser atracada. Su hermano Luffy solía ir allí a meterse en peleas con su grupo de amigos.

El chico estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo con las rodillas destrozadas, prácticamente en la misma posición en que habían encontrado a Monet y en la que había visto que estaban todas las demás víctimas: lo único que faltaba era la expresión de terror con la que las demás habían muerto. Él sonreía, de una forma que hizo a Ace sentir escalofríos: era como si la muerte misma le estuviera sonriendo.

Antes de pasar a la primera página se detuvo, pensando en algo.

-¿Os planteasteis que pudiera haber sido la primera víctima?

Marco se quedó mirándolo un momento.

-No es habitual que un asesino en serie como este tarde tanto en matar entre dos asesinatos y después pase a una víctima cada pocos meses.

-¿Pero podría ser? –Insistió Ace, insistió Ace, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Marco.

Marco pareció pensárselo un momento.

-Sí, técnicamente podría ser. Siempre llevamos la investigación convencidos de que lo habían matado los de la Familia Donquixote, pero si no hubiese sido así…

Ace sonrió, por fin tenían algo que hacer.

Esta vez sí, bajó la vista a la primera página donde, sin ser ninguna sorpresa, había una ficha policial: posesión de armas, varias agresiones con arma blanca, extorsión… veintidós años, varón.

Por último sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía de un joven que sonreía desafiantemente a la cámara mientras sostenía el cartelito con su nombre: moreno, de ojos grises, con dos aros en cada oreja, patillas, perilla y ojeras.

Trafalgar Law.

**Continuará**


	6. Capítulo 5: Trafalgar Law

Desde el principio y hasta el **-AHORA—**, escuchad esta canción: www (punto) youtube (punto) com (barra) watch?v=vl5McGN2L-E (Lux Aeterna, Requiem for a dream)

Desde el **-AHORA— **y hasta el final, escuchad esta canción: www (punto) youtube (punto) com (barra) watch?v=bQbm8YyOdIM (The Kinslayer, Nightwish)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Trafalgar Law**

Este sitio es una farsa. _Fue la primera impresión que Kid se formó del centro de acogida de menores al que lo habían llevado los "amables" y "comprensivos" asistentes sociales, a los que les había faltado decirle que era un criminal, porque se habían comportado como si lo fuera._

_La encargada del centro le había dicho las normas del lugar en tono desapasionado, le había advertido que cualquier comportamiento fuera de lugar sería severamente castigado y lo había mandado a una de las habitaciones libres con la orden de bajar a cenar a las ocho._

_Kid ya tenía decidido, incluso antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio, que iba a seguir el consejo de Law y a pedir la emancipación, o corría el peligro de acabar como los chicos con los que se había cruzado en el pasillo: uno de ellos apestaba a alcohol y una chica tenía una mancha de semen en la mejilla._

_Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, no quería atraer la atención de nadie allí, y dejó su mochila en el suelo._

_-Este sitio es aún más deprimente que tu casa._

_A Kid casi se le salió el corazón del susto y se giró, sobresaltado, para encontrarse con Trafalgar Law sentado tranquilamente en la vieja cama de la habitación._

_-¡¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?! –Preguntó, su voz no llegando a ser un grito por poco._

_-Quería ver si todo iba bien –respondió Law, sonriéndole y cruzando las piernas._

_-¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Y cómo sabías que esta sería mi habitación? –Insistió Kid, forzándose a calmarse._

_-He estado escuchando –explicó el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros –y he tomado un atajo para venir._

_-¿Qué atajo? –Kid lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, seguro de que solo había una escalera en el edificio y que el otro lado del pasillo por el que él había venido solo daba a más habitaciones y no tenía salida. Se había fijado, era bueno conocer lo que tenía alrededor._

_La sonrisa de Law creció._

_-¿Eso importa?_

_-Sí, sí que importa. Te has colado, no tengo ni idea de cómo, en mi habitación, que por no tener no tiene ni una puta ventana, y si alguien te ve me vas a dar un montón de problemas._

_-Nadie me verá, no tienes que preocuparte por eso._

_-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? –La sensación de que algo no iba bien que tenía de vez en cuando alrededor de Law volvió a aparecer, con más intensidad que nunca, y Kid estuvo seguro de que el hombre se estaba callando algo. Lo miró, suspicaz. -¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo?_

_-No creo que quieras saberlo, Eustass-ya._

_-Eso soy yo quien lo decide, desembucha o piérdete._

_Sin perder la sonrisa Law se levantó, despacio, de la cama._

_-Si insistes… Pero intenta no gritar, no creo que quieras llamar la atención._

_-Déjate de gilipolleces y dímelo –ordenó Kid, fulminándolo con la mirada._

_-No me gusta que me den órdenes, Eustass-ya. –Dicho esto, Law comenzó a andar, con aire decidido, hacia una de las desiertas paredes y, al llegar a ella, la atravesó._

_Kid se quedó mirando la pared, completamente rígido, con la espalda prácticamente pegada a la puerta y la boca abierta, parpadeando y tratando de comprender _qué _acababa de suceder._

_-Deberías cerrar la boca, Eustass-ya, o te entrarán moscas. –Law se detuvo a su lado, llegando desde detrás, donde estaba la pared junto a la puerta._

_-¿Qué coño…? –Comenzó Kid, incapaz de terminar la pregunta, girándose a mirarlo._

_-¿Qué acabo de hacer? Atravesar un par de paredes. ¿Cómo he podido hacerlo? Porque estoy muerto –habló Law tranquilamente, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento._

* * *

**-AHORA— **

Entre el frío y la lluvia, estar de pie en la calle, por mucho paraguas que llevase y muchas chaquetas y guantes que se pusiera, resultaba bastante desagradable, pero la espera era necesaria. Hacía casi dos meses desde que hicieron el último momento cuando Law vino de su vigilancia nocturna para informar de que Vergo, el segundo al mando de la Familia Donquixote, iba a salir esa noche a "cumplir unos recados", y por eso se habían puesto en movimiento.

Tener la dirección del lugar al que Vergo tenía que ir era una ventaja, y al esperar a que terminase lo que estaba haciendo se aseguraban de que tardasen más en echarlo de menos, dándoles más tiempo para lo que tenían que hacer. Después de todo, Vergo era _especial_.

El hombre salió, serio, formal y con un trozo de galleta pegado a la mejilla, y comenzó a caminar por la calle. A Kid no le pasó por alto la mirada que le lanzó al pasar por su lado, y se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo.

-Me parece que no va a bajar la guardia –comentó Law, que estaba abrazado a él para caber bien bajo el paraguas.

Kid lo miró, con una pregunta en mente que Law supo interpretar.

-No creo que _sepa_ que eres tú, sino que sospecha de cualquiera que se encuentra cuando llueve y es de noche.

Kid se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que Vergo, con Law pegado a su lado. Antes de girar la esquina que llevaba a una estrecha y oscura calle sin ventanas, Kid metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, agarrando la pistola y preparándose para sacarla en cualquier momento.

Al girar la esquina solo logró esquivar el golpe dirigido a su cabeza porque estaba en guardia, de lo contrario la tubería le habría aplastado el cráneo. Corriendo un par de metros, Kid esquivó a Vergo y se detuvo frente a él, pistola en mano y apuntándole al pecho.

-Así que tú eres "El Justiciero" –dijo Vergo en un tono bastante calmado para la situación.

Kid podía creerse que aquel hombre fuese el segundo de Doflamingo, y que hubiese hecho todas las cosas que Law le había contado de él. Joder, no le sorprendería que matase simplemente por aburrimiento.

-No, lo de "Justiciero" no me va demasiado –respondió Kid, dedicándole una amplia y torcida sonrisa. –Prueba "Vengador".

-¿"Vengador"? ¿De qué?

-Pronto lo sabrás.

Vergo se abalanzó sobre él, seguramente tratando de golpearlo antes de que pudiera dispararle, pero Kid se echó hacia atrás y apretó el gatillo, la bala entrando en el hombre por el estómago. Vergo se detuvo, unos instantes en shock antes de que el dolor se hiciera presente, y Kid aprovechó para dispararle a las rodillas, haciendo que no pudiera sostenerse en pie y cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Me he desviado, perdón –se disculpó con Law, fijándose en la sangre que comenzaba a salir del estómago del hombre.

-¿Con quién…? –Comenzó a preguntar, con voz ahogada, Vergo, pero se quedó en silencio, en shock, sus ojos abriéndose como platos ante lo que veían.

Law se encogió de hombros.

-El resultado es el mismo.

-¿L-Law? –Al parecer, Vergo se había recuperado lo bastante como para hablar.

-Hola, Vergo, ha pasado mucho tiempo –saludó Law, con una sonrisa, como si acabase de encontrarse con un viejo amigo al que hacía tiempo que no veía.

Vergo abrió la boca, como si fuese a decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla, al parecer no encontrando la forma de formular aquella pregunta. Kid podía entenderlo, ver el fantasma del hombre al que tú y los tuyos habíais matado más de seis años atrás debía dejarte sin saber qué decir.

-Os dije que me vengaría, ¿recuerdas? Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-¿Los has matado tú a todos? –la voz de Vergo sonaba, además de cada vez más falto de aire y con dificultad para hablar, cargada de una rabia fría que no se acercaba al odio, sino a algo mucho más escalofriante.

-Bueno, técnicamente los ha matado Eustass-ya, pero si lo que preguntas es si es cosa mía, entonces sí: es cosa mía. Y ahora, de los peces gordos ya solo queda uno.

Las gafas de Vergo se habían roto e ido a parar al suelo cuando el hombre había caído, y por eso ambos pudieron ver cómo fulminaba a Law con la mirada.

-No vas a poder con Doflamingo, hará pagar a tu amigo lo que habéis hecho y entonces lo matará.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte, te lo aseguro. Ya está todo planeado.

Vergo fue a decir algo más, pero no llegó a hacerlo, su respiración se aceleró un momento y entonces dejó de oírse, la cabeza del hombre, levantada hasta el momento, cayendo con un golpe seco sobre el pavimento.

Law se acercó a él, los tacones de sus zapatos y la lluvia cayendo los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en el callejón, y se agachó junto a Vergo, llevando una mano al pulso en su cuello.

-Muerto.

Kid se acercó a él y lo cubrió con el paraguas.

-¿No decías que no querías mojarte?

Law levantó la cabeza y lo miró, dedicándole una sonrisa que parecía completamente fuera de lugar en aquel escenario.

-Cierto.

Kid le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Anda, volvamos a casa, me estoy quedando tieso.

**Continuará**


	7. Capítulo 6: Fantasmas

Menuda acogida tuvo el capítulo anterior *-* Me alegra que os gustara tanto, en serio *_*

Este capítulo es la transición hacia la recta final del fanfic, espero que también os guste, aunque no es ni por asomo tan impactante como el otro.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Fantasmas**

_Kid dejó la mochila en el suelo junto a sus pies y miró a su alrededor, al descolocado espacio que era el salón de su nuevo piso alquilado a las afueras de su barrio de toda la vida, con la pintura de las paredes a mitad despegarse de estas y los muebles, aunque viejos, de aspecto cómodo y funcional, desprovistos de cualquier toque personal y esperando a ser utilizados._

_-No está mal –observó Law, adentrándose en la habitación y dejándose caer en el sofá. –Es cómodo –añadió, estirándose perezosamente._

_-No me importa mucho tu opinión –dijo Kid, pasando de él y yéndose al que iba a ser su dormitorio para colocar su ropa en el armario. Un poco destartalado el mueble, y con la madera algo corroída, pero tendría que servir, al menos por un tiempo._

_-Me ofendes, Eustass-ya –dijo Law, sin molestarse siquiera en fingir que el comentario lo había afectado._

_-Nadie te ha pedido la opinión, ocupa translúcido –respondió Kid desde la habitación, y Law se rio._

_-Soy bastante opaco, muchas gracias._

_-Cuando quieres –masculló Kid, que lo habría fulminado con la mirada de tenerlo delante._

_-Pues es verdad –concedió Law, apareciendo de repente junto a Kid, que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas como para inmutarse y solo le dedicó la mirada asesina que le debía._

_-¿Por qué no te haces útil y colocas algo?_

_Law lo miró un momento._

_-Bueno, ya que voy a vivir aquí… -Y se fue a la cama, donde estaban los contenidos de la mochila tirados, a por algo de ropa._

_Trabajaron un rato en silencio, vaciando la mochila e investigando a ver de qué disponían en el piso y qué tendría que comprar Kid._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –Preguntó Law, inspeccionando el estado de unos platos que había encontrado en un armario de la cocina._

_-Había pensado en estudiar un módulo para mecánico –respondió Kid desde debajo del fregadero, comprobando el estado de las tuberías._

_-Suena bien. Estos platos parecen salidos de un concurso de tiro, vas a necesitar otros –como para poner énfasis a sus palabras, Law tiró un plato al suelo, ganándose un grito y una mirada asesina de Kid. Si el pelirrojo no intentó darle una hostia, fue porque Law había cogido el hábito de volverse intangible cada vez que lo hacía y Kid se había dado más de un golpe contra algo por eso._

* * *

Law había estado en proceso de destripar una de las series que se presentaban a sí mismas como "de médicos" en televisión cuando escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y vio a Kid entrar a casa, cansado como solía ser el caso pero con un aire extrañamente serio a su alrededor.

-¿Va todo bien? –Preguntó, apagando la televisión con agradecimiento. Había estado a punto de perder los nervios con esa cosa, y Trafalgar Law se consideraba una persona bastante paciente.

Kid lo miró, atrapando los ojos grises de Law con los suyos rojizos, con una seriedad que le dijo a Law que algo había pasado.

-Han traído el coche para su revisión anual.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, y finalmente Law dijo:

-Oh, ya veo.

-Tenemos que ir de compras –siguió Kid, sin moverse.

Law se levantó, sin esperar a que le dijera nada, y se acercó a él, deteniéndose frente a Kid y dándole un beso en los labios.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no-

Una mano en su nuca y un beso forzoso lo interrumpió.

-No me vengas con esas ahora, no pienso echarme atrás –masculló Kid contra sus labios.

Law le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No esperaba que lo hicieras, pero tenía que decirlo.

* * *

Ace y Marco salieron a buscar algo para comer, dejando aparcada por un par de horas la investigación que no parecía dar ningún fruto.

Habían estado investigando, sin éxito, a Trafalgar Law, buscando algo que indicase que pudiera haber sido la primera víctima, hasta que, una semana atrás, habían encontrado un nuevo cadáver: Vergo, el segundo al mando de la organización de Donquixote Doflamingo, había aparecido muerto en una calle poco transitada tras una noche de lluvia, en una zona donde los comercios no tenían cámaras de seguridad. Todo apuntaba, desde la tubería en su mano hasta los arañazos en el suelo causados por unas botas al patinar por él con impulso y una marca en la pared, a que se había peleado con su asesino, y no solo eso: a diferencia de las demás víctimas, Vergo no tenía una expresión de miedo en su rostro, sino una de enfado que parecía apuntar a que había estado discutiendo con el asesino antes de morir, una indicación de que podía saber quién era.

Por desgracia, seguían sin encontrar nada que los llevase a ese misterioso asesino.

-Casi no hay gente ya en la organización, ¿no podríamos ponerles vigilancia a los miembros que quedan y esperar a que uno sea atacado? –Sugirió Ace tras terminarse su tercera hamburguesa junto al puesto de la calle, pero se fijó en que Marco no lo estaba mirando: completamente quieto, ignorando su propia comida, Marco miraba a un punto al otro lado de la calle.

Siguiendo su mirada, Ace ni siquiera se percató de cuándo el envoltorio que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo, completamente atrapado y desconcertado ante lo que encontraron sus ojos. En el otro lado de la calle, alejándose entre una multitud de gente, estaba un joven de veintipocos años, alto y delgado, moreno, con perilla, patillas, ojeras y un rostro que se había aprendido de memoria hacía ya semanas.

-No me jodas… -Murmuró Ace, sin darse cuenta siquiera, yendo a cruzar para seguirlo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de ver cómo desaparecía en la entrada del metro con muchas otras personas, llegando a fijarse un poco en el hombre que parecía acompañarlo: de unos dos metros de alto, también veintipocos años, musculoso y pelirrojo, quién quiera que fuera ese hombre parecía haber estado discutiendo con Trafalgar Law.

-¿Has visto eso...? –Le preguntó a Marco, estupefacto. Aquello no tenía sentido, _había visto_ las fotos del asesinato de aquel hombre, estaba convencido de que era él.

Marco lo miró, pareciendo aún más asombrado que antes.

-¿Tú también lo has visto?

Ace asintió, todavía sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Era él? ¿Pero cómo…?

-Ven conmigo –dijo Marco, dejando su hamburguesa y llevándose a Ace de nuevo a la comisaría, prácticamente arrastrándolo de un brazo, para mayor desconcierto del joven.

* * *

Thatch estaba terminándose el café y jugando una partida al solitario cuando Marco y Ace entraron en el departamento como alma que lleva el diablo y se fueron en dirección hacia él, asustándolo y haciendo que cerrase la partida de cartas por instinto a pesar de que sabía que ninguno de los dos le reprobaría nada. En seguida se arrepintió, cayendo en la cuenta de que había llevado una puntuación muy buena.

-Thatch, –habló Marco, deteniéndose frente a él, y el castaño supo que iba a pedirle algo de trabajo incluso antes de que se lo dijera, -¿todavía tienes la lista de hombres por encima de metro noventa?

Marco estaba muy serio y Thatch se fijó, distraídamente, en que Ace parecía demasiado conmocionado para fijarse en sus alrededores.

-¿Vuestros mil y pico sospechosos? Claro.

-Redúcela a tíos de veintipocos años, a partir de dos metros y pelirrojos.

Thatch lo miró desconcertado un momento, después sonrió ampliamente al comprender que tenían una pista.

-Marchando.

Introdujo los nuevos parámetros de búsqueda en el ordenador y observó con satisfacción que, al volver a cargar la lista, solo un nombre la componía. Eso era puntería.

Eustass Kid, veintiún años, sin antecedentes, mecánico. Alguien de quien nunca habrían sospechado con todos los demás candidatos.

Thatch se levantó, entusiasmado.

-¡Vamos a detenerlo! –Exclamó.

Marco, que no parecía para nada alegre, negó con la cabeza.

-No tenemos pruebas.

Thatch lo miró, extrañado.

-¿Entonces cómo habéis dado con él?

Marco hizo un gesto con la cabeza, primero a sí mismo y luego señalando a Ace, y Thatch se fijó con más atención en la expresión completamente pasmada y desconcertada del joven. Miró a Marco, que asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa tristona, y comprendió a qué se refería. _Oh._ Por supuesto, tendrían que habérselo esperado del nieto de Garp.

-Pues vaya mierda, vamos a tener que relacionar al chaval con Doflamingo de alguna otra forma –protestó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Ahora que tenían un nombre, sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de que Marco estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla, a la fotografía del sonriente pelirrojo que los miraba, obviamente orgulloso, desde un permiso de conducir.

-El caso es que conozco a este chico.

Ese comentario logró sacar a Ace de su desconcierto e hizo que mirase al rubio junto con Thatch.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó el más joven.

-Su padre murió de sobredosis hace unos años. El chico no parecía un drogadicto ni nada por el estilo, así que me alegré por él, parecía tener posibilidades.

Thatch silbó, sin poder evitar el aire de humor que le salió.

-Pues se ha convertido en un ciudadano modelo.

* * *

Kid se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, tirando la pequeña bolsa que había comprado junto al mando de la televisión, en la mesita, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Law cuando este se sentó a su lado.

-Odio viajar en metro –protestó el pelirrojo.

-Lo has dejado claro, pero no hay quién aparque en el centro y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que te multaran.

Kid resopló.

-Ya, ya… Lo que no entiendo es qué coño hace un traficante de drogas vendiendo justo al lado de la comisaría central de policía.

Law le sonrió.

-El último sitio donde la gente busca es justo delante de sus narices.

Kid le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cierto.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, disfrutando cada uno del contacto con el otro, y al cabo de un rato Kid preguntó:

-¿Tienes los planos?

Law asintió distraídamente, la cabeza apoyada sobra el hombro de Kid y los labios rozando la piel de su cuello.

-Los terminé hace meses.

La mano alrededor de sus hombros bajó a envolver su cintura y Kid lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Perfecto.

Law se movió, sentándose sobre las piernas de Kid.

-No tienes que empezar ahora mismo, aún tenemos un par de días –dijo, antes de besarlo con ganas.

Kid lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Sí, aún quedaban un par de días más.

**Continuará**

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? :D


	8. Capítulo 7: La última noche

Hola a todos, vuelvo a pasarme el ritmo de actualizaciones por el forro. Más o menos.

Veréis, resulta que ya he terminado de escribir la historia (sí, alucinad, yo terminando algo con antelación) y me muero por ver cómo reaccionáis, así que tras mucho pensarlo (JA!), he decidido que los capis que quedan los subiré a razón de dos por semana, uno con Vidas y el otro los viernes.

Contando este capítulo, quedan 4, os informo :D

Y ahora, música:

Desde el principio y hasta el primer cambio de escena, escuchad esta canción: watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo (My immortal, Evanescence)

Desde el **-AHORA— **y hasta el final, escuchad esta canción: watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks (Broken, Seether y Amy Lee)

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La última noche**

_-Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo Kid una tarde después de volver de clase, tirado en el suelo del salón con la espalda apoyada contra el sofá donde Law estaba sentado pasando canales._

_-No es que me sorprenda especialmente, pero si puedo ayudarte… -comenzó Law, ganándose un puñetazo en la rodilla por el comentario._

_-Déjate de gilipolleces, hablo en serio._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –Law levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición aunque Kid no pudiera verlo desde su posición. -¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?_

_-¿Si puedes volverte sólido y tocar cosas, por qué no te has vengado de los que te mataron?_

_Hacía ya varios meses, cuando Law le había revelado a Kid que estaba muerto, que el moreno le había contado también las circunstancias de su muerte. Kid recordaba el día de su asesinato, él no había estado en el parque ni nada, pero la historia había recorrido el patio durante semanas._

_-Porque, como amablemente me informó un "trabajador" del otro lado que vino a verme cuando morí, si por acciones directas mías un humano fuera a morir me obligarían a marcharme al más allá, asuntos sin terminar o no._

_Kid levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada muy escéptica que había aprendido del propio Law._

_-¿Y por qué te dejan quedarte, para empezar?_

_Law sonrió con mofa._

_-Al parecer lidiar con almas en pena supone mucho trabajo y lo evitan a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Muchos se quedan solo a asegurarse de que sus seres queridos van a estar bien antes de marcharse y los que lo hacen por algún rencor, como no pueden vengarse ellos mismos, por lo general se quedan hasta que la gente de la que querían vengarse en primer lugar muere también._

_-Así que vas a quedarte aquí hasta que Doflamingo y todos sus secuaces la palmen –resumió Kid._

_-Probablemente –coincidió Law._

_Se quedaron en silencio, Law siguió con su incesante cambio de canales en busca de algo decente y Kid se quedó en el suelo, mirando el espacio donde llevaba meses queriendo poner una alfombra, pensativo._

_-¿Quieres que los mate yo?_

_Law bajó el brazo con el que sostenía el mando e inclinó la mirada para centrarla en Kid._

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_-Que si quieres que mate yo a Doflamingo y los suyos –repitió Kid, completamente en serio, moviéndose para quedar sentado frente a Law._

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás ofreciendo? –Preguntó Law, con una seriedad muy poco frecuente en él._

_-Perfectamente. Tú me ayudaste a deshacerme del imbécil de mi padre, lo que por cierto demuestra que puedes dar consejos de cómo matar a alguien sin que te pase nada, y yo te ofrezco devolverte el favor._

_-No puedes comparar a una persona con una organización criminal al completo –rebatió Law._

_Kid se encogió de hombros._

_-Ya que me pongo… Además, no es como si fueran a pillarme, si voy con cuidado._

_Law ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-¿No es obvio? Yo no tengo ninguna relación con ellos, a ti te conocí después de que te mataran y, por lo tanto, tampoco pueden relacionarme: oficialmente no tendría ningún motivo para cargármelos y, por lo tanto, no me considerarían sospechoso para empezar. Solo tendría que ir con cuidado para no dejar pruebas físicas y nadie sabrá nunca que he sido yo._

_Law se quedó pensativo un momento._

_-La lluvia._

_-¿Eh?_

_-A mí me mataron una noche que llovía, y eso eliminó prácticamente todas las pruebas físicas, si no te tocan y por tanto no les queda nada bajo las uñas o algo por el estilo, no tendrían pruebas._

_Kid sonrió._

_-Y como los sistemas de seguridad en este barrio apestan serán fáciles de esquivar._

_Law se quedó pensativo, mirándolo, antes de decir._

_-De acuerdo, pero antes de hacer nada quiero asegurarme de que sabes lo que haces._

_-¿Vas a enseñarme a matar? –Preguntó Kid, sin poder evitar el tono juguetón._

_Law sonrió._

_-En contra de lo que puedan haber dicho de mí en el pasado, Eustass-ya, nunca he matado a nadie. No, voy a enseñarte a cubrir tus huellas. Y yo me encargaré de investigar a alguien antes de ir a por él._

_Kid sonrió también._

_-Entonces, decidido._

* * *

-Tengo algo –dijo Ace, sentado en su mesa y tecleando con el ordenador. –Eustass Kid trabaja en el taller donde Donquixote Doflamingo lleva su coche a revisión todos los años.

Marco levantó la cabeza del ordenador.

-Eso le da acceso a él, lo tendría muy fácil para ponerle algo con lo que rastrearlo.

-Y no solo eso –siguió Ace: -según las fechas de años anteriores, ya le va tocando llevarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Doflamingo es el siguiente, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Ace.

-Probablemente. No solo es el último miembro importante, sino que es el último que estaba en el grupo cuando Trafalgar Law fue asesinado.

-No es que me haga gracias ayudarlo, ¿pero no podemos ir a detener a Kid o algo?

Marco negó con la cabeza.

-No sería buena idea, no tenemos nada contra él, el tío no tiene ni una multa de tráfico, y habría que soltarlo en seguida. Por mucho fantasma de Trafalgar Law que viéramos no estamos seguros de si Kid es su brazo ejecutor, si hay otra persona o si es el propio Law quien lo está haciendo. Doflamingo es de los que dispara y luego pregunta, si lo detenemos lo estaremos condenando a muerte.

Ace suspiró.

-¿Y entonces qué hacemos?

Marco buscó un momento en su ordenador, abriendo la lista de trabajadores del taller.

-Hay un tal "Killer" allí que fue acusado de tráfico hace unos años, podemos inventarnos una excusa para ir a hablar con él y nos pasamos a echar un ojo –miró por la ventana, donde ya se veían las farolas iluminando la oscura noche del veintiocho de febrero. –Iremos mañana, que ya es tarde. Vete a casa, Ace –sugirió Marco, levantándose él mismo de su silla.

Ace lo imitó.

-Todo esto me sigue pareciendo de locos, ¿sabes? Fantasmas, nunca se me habría ocurrido.

Marco se rio.

-Te sorprendería saber la cantidad de gente aquí que puede verlos –dijo, poniéndose el abrigo.

-¿Hay más gente aparte de Thatch y tú? –Preguntó Ace, dudoso, terminando de ponerse él mismo su abrigo también.

-Oyaji, sin ir más lejos –respondió de buena manera Marco, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿El viejo Barbablanca?

Marco asintió.

-A veces parece que todos los que pueden verlos se hacen polis o algo así.

* * *

**-AHORA-**

Eustass Kid se quitó los gruesos guantes de goma y los dejó sobre la mesa, llevándose las manos a la cara y suspirando con cansancio. Unas manos en sus hombros lo advirtieron de la presencia de Law a su espalda, y estas comenzaron a moverse, en un lento pero reconfortante masaje para su dolorida espalda.

-¿Cansado? –Preguntó el que en el pasado había sido estudiante de medicina.

-Hecho polvo, pero ya la he terminado.

Las manos se detuvieron un momento antes de ir a sus hombros e instarlo a girarse, con cuidado. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, Law se agachó y le dio un largo beso en los labios, sin prisa y, por una vez, sin brusquedad, llevando ambas manos a enmarcar su cara.

-Ven a la cama –le susurró cuando se separaron.

Kid se levantó y, sin dejar que Law se separara, lo envolvió por la cintura con los brazos y volvió a besarlo. Este, entendiendo lo que quería, tomó impulso y levantó las piernas, rodeando con ellas la cintura de Kid para que este pudiera llevarlos a ambos a la cama, sin separar sus labios en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando, despacio, lo tumbó sobre el colchón y se colocó sobre él.

La vieja camiseta de Kid y la sudadera de Law desaparecieron entre lánguidos besos y caricias, movimientos destinados a memorizar y a adorar en vez de a dominar y ganar el control. Pronto los pantalones de ambos cayeron también y por último la ropa interior, con Kid habiendo dejado la boca de Law el mínimo tiempo posible en todo el proceso.

La boca de Kid bajó al cuello de Law cuando los dedos del pelirrojo fueron a sustituirla en la boca del moreno, quien comenzó a lamerlos, recorriéndolos por completo con la lengua y cubriéndolos con su saliva.

Kid volvió a besarlo cuando retiró la mano y Law gimió en el beso al sentir el primer dedo entrar en él y comenzar a explorarlo. El segundo y el tercero no tardaron y, una vez los retiró, Kid se separó de él, sosteniéndose en la cama sobre sus rodillas, y levantó las piernas de Law. Sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento, sin dejar de absorber y memorizar aquella expresión de abandono que ocupaba los rasgos del moreno, Kid entró, despacio, disfrutando su calor y los gemidos que le arrancaba, hasta que finalmente estuvo completamente dentro de él.

Entonces, volviendo a bajar para besarlo, sin cerrar en ningún momento los ojos ni él ni Law, comenzó a moverse con embestidas lentas y profundas, buscando llenarlo y a la vez prolongar tanto como fuera posible aquel momento, siguiendo aquellos movimientos con una de sus manos sobre el miembro de Law.

Finalmente las sensaciones fueron demasiadas y Law se estremeció, viniéndose sobre la mano de Kid y salpicándolos a ambos, Kid besándolo con más fuerza para evitar que se separara gimiendo. Con un par de embestidas más Kid lo siguió y esta vez fue Law quien, enredando ambas manos en su cabello, evitó que dejara de besarlo durante el orgasmo.

Sin salir de él, rompiendo por fin el beso, Kid se tumbó de tal forma que Law quedase sobre él, abrazándose el uno al otro.

Por una vez no comenzaron a intercambiar insultos o comentarios burlones, sino que una de las manos de Kid comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Law, con la otra enredada en su pelo y moviendo en un masaje lento los dedos, y Law, dibujando distraídos círculos con un dedo en el pecho de Kid, besaba de vez en cuando la piel de su cuello.

-Mañana –habló finalmente el pelirrojo –ven conmigo al trabajo.

Besándolo una vez más en el cuello, Law se acomodó contra su cuerpo.

-Por supuesto… Kid.

**Continuará**


	9. Capítulo 8: Eustass Kid

En el **-AHORA— **y hasta el final, escuchad esta canción: www (punto) youtube (punto) com (barra) watch?v=vl5McGN2L-E (Lux Aeterna, Requiem for a dream)

Desde el **–AHORA2— **y hasta el final, escuchad esta canción: www (punto) youtube (punto) com (barra) watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks (Broken, Seether y Amy Lee)

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Eustass Kid**

_Kid jadeaba y sentía cómo el corazón le iba a mil por hora cuando cerró la puerta del piso tras de sí, apoyándose en la madera y dejándose caer al suelo. Aunque hacía ya una media hora, podía sentir la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo y los recuerdos del momento repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez: la incredulidad del hombre, su enfado, y finalmente su miedo al comprender lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, algo muy real a pesar de que contradecía todas sus convicciones científicas. Kid podía reproducir en su cabeza con todo detalle la muerte de Caesar Clown, el primer asesinato de todos los que tenía pendientes, y escuchar la voz del hombre como si lo tuviese delante._

_Aquello no tenía sentido, no era la primera persona que mataba, ya se había deshecho de su padre un par de años atrás, pero esto parecía completamente distinto. La muerte de su progenitor había sido impersonal y Kid no había tenido que presenciarla. A Caesar Clown, en cambio, le había disparado y se había quedado contemplando cómo se desangraba en el suelo y cómo este, inesperadamente, había sido capaz de ver a Law una vez estuvo muriéndose. Law se había sorprendido, pero había tomado las riendas de la situación y había comenzado a hablar como si lo hubiese tenido todo previsto._

_Una mano en su barbilla le hizo levantar la cabeza, que había enterrado entre las rodillas, y se encontró cara a cara con su compañero de casa, que lo miraba con preocupación._

_-¿Te encuentras bien, Eustass-ya?_

_-Es el shock, se me pasará –aseguró, restándole importancia._

_Sin soltarlo, Law se quedó mirándolo._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Claro, estoy bien –insistió Kid, tratando de apartar la cabeza, pero el moreno no lo soltó. En situaciones normales él tenía más fuerza que Law, pero al parecer estaba demasiado alterado._

_-Entonces, si estás bien, supongo que no me estaré aprovechando de ti al hacer esto._

_Sin darle tiempo a Kid a preguntar a qué se refería, Law había acortado la distancia entre ellos y lo estaba besando, demandante. Sin comprender muy bien por qué, Kid se encontró a sí mismo correspondiendo, el beso tornándose torpe mientras ambos trataban de encontrar un ritmo._

_Al separarse, Law le sonrió, satisfecho._

_-¿No te habían besado nunca, Eustass-ya?_

_Recuperándose por completo ante esas palabras, Kid le dio un empujón, haciendo que lo soltara y cayera de culo al suelo._

_-¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? ¿A qué ha venido eso?_

_-Me gustas, Eustass-ya –respondió Law, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Kid se lo encontró arrodillado frente a él, entre sus piernas._

_-¡¿Pero qué coño haces?! –Prácticamente gritó, cuando Law comenzó a besar su cuello y una de las manos del moreno bajó de tiro a colocarse sobre su miembro, inconvenientemente despierto._

_-¿Quieres que pare? Porque a mí no me lo parece… -Law lo apretó para dar énfasis a sus palabras y, mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, Kid lo apartó._

_-Estate quieto, imbécil, no pienso follar contigo._

_Law lo miró, parpadeando rápidamente._

_-Acabamos de besarnos._

_-Me da igual, follar con un fantasma sería demasiado raro._

_-¿Entonces los besos están bien?_

_Otra vez sin darle tiempo a Kid a responder, en este caso a negarlo, Law lo estaba besando de nuevo y él, para su frustración, no pudo evitar corresponderle._

_Lo que sí que hizo fue apartarle la mano cuando esta trató de volver a su entrepierna._

* * *

Eustass Kid no se definía como una persona nerviosa, de hecho se negaría a admitir que alguna vez hubiese sentido nervios en sus veintiún años de vida, pero en esa ocasión se sentía lo más cerca que se atrevería a reconocer de ese estado.

Estaba en el taller, con su sucio mono de trabajo, saliendo de debajo de la horrenda limusina rosa que era el vehículo de Donquixote Doflamingo, con Trafalgar Law sentado sobre el capó de uno de los vehículos mirándolo sin parar, y Killer, ajeno durante toda la mañana al fantasma que le dirigía miradas y comentarios lascivos a su compañero de trabajo, acababa de salir a comprar algo para almorzar.

Era cuestión de minutos el que Donquixote Doflamingo y algún matón sin importancia, ahora que se había quedado sin su gente de confianza, aparecieran para recoger el vehículo y, por más que supiera que el hombre no podía ver a Law y por más que el moreno se hubiese paseado por delante de su antiguo jefe en incontables ocasiones, haciéndole toda clase de gestos obscenos a juzgar por sus recuentos, sin que este notara nada, Kid no podía evitar lanzarle miradas preocupadas al moreno cada dos por tres.

-Oh, por favor. Cálmate de una vez, ¿quieres? –Le dijo Law, ya harto de la situación.

-Perdona porque me mosquee ir a encontrarme con un tío al que voy a cargarme –le espetó Kid, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Law, sin inmutarse, le dedicó otra de aquellas sonrisas que llevaba mandándole toda la mañana.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que te compensaré por el mal rato.

Esta vez, Kid sonrió también.

-Más te vale.

-¿Crees que a Killer-ya le afectaría mucho si una boca invisible te la chupara en medio del taller?

-¡Anda y vete a-! –Comenzó a gritar Kid, pero se calló al ver cómo Law se llevaba un dedo delante de los labios.

Girándose, Kid se fijó en el coche que se detenía delante de la entrada abierta del taller y cómo del asiento trasero salían Donquixote Doflamingo y uno de sus matones vestido, de forma muy original, con un traje negro.

-¡Hombre, Kid! –Lo saludó el hombre con el extravagante abrigo rosa, aparentemente sin costarle nada esbozar aquella amplia sonrisa aunque Kid sabía que estaba jodido hasta los huevos.

-Jefe –saludó Kid, refiriéndose a él de la misma forma en que todos por allí lo hacían, trabajaran o no para él.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Genial –señaló el vehículo a su lado, -todo listo.

A Kid le costó no fulminar a Law con la mirada cuando este se rio, sin duda por el doble sentido de aquella frase.

Doflamingo, sin dejar de sonreír, mandó a su hombre a que sacara la limusina y entonces volvió a dirigirse a Kid, repitiendo algo que llevaba ofreciendo desde que el pelirrojo empezara a trabajar allí.

-¿Seguro que no quieres trabajar para mí, Kid? A un chico listo como tú le iría muy buen.

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-Me va bien tal como estoy.

-¿Oh? Bueno, si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde estoy…

A Kid no se le pasó por alto el ligero tono de advertencia en esa frase ni, otra vez, la puñetera risa de Law. Doflamingo estaba perdiendo la paciencia, algo comprensible con su situación actual, y se lo estaba haciendo saber.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

* * *

Killer llegó justo después de que Doflamingo se marchara, sin duda habiendo esperado a que el enervante hombre al que no tragaba se fuera antes de aparecer.

Kid, rechazando la cerveza que le ofreció su amigo, comenzó a quitarse el mono.

-Oye, Killer, –el hombre rubio lo miró,- siento decírtelo sin avisar, pero creo que voy a dejar el trabajo.

Mirándolo fijamente por un momento, o al menos eso creía Kid que hacía entre el espeso flequillo, Killer dijo:

-No me digas que has aceptado la oferta de ese tío.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

-¿Entonces?

Kid desvió la mirada.

-Tengo que hacer unas cosas, y no sé cómo van a salir ni nada, así que…

-¿En qué te has metido, Kid? –Al ver la reacción desconcertada del pelirrojo, añadió: -llevas un tiempo actuando raro, sobretodo estos últimos días.

Kid seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos, centrando la vista en Law, que, pasando por detrás de Killer, le dirigió una sonrisa triste antes de salir.

-Ya lo sabrás mañana.

Negando con la cabeza, Killer dijo:

-Ten cuidado.

-Descuida. –Kid señaló una moto que habían acabado de arreglar esa mañana pero cuyo dueño no vendría a recoger hasta el día siguiente. -¿Puedo cogerla?

-Mientras no te la cargues –respondió Killer, encogiéndose de hombros.

El hombre se tensó por completo cuando Kid, sin dudarlo, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo con un solo brazo.

-Gracias, tío.

Separándose, algo incómodo, Kid se apresuró en coger las llaves de la moto y ponerla en marcha, montándose en ella y dirigiéndole una última mirada a su amigo antes de salir.

Fuera se detuvo el tiempo justo para que Law se subiera detás de él.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se cruzaba con un coche de policía al girar en la esquina de la calle.

* * *

**-AHORA-**

Llegar a aquel restaurante céntrico antes que el estrafalario vehículo de Doflamingo fue sencillo, no solo porque con la moto habían podido burlar casi todo el tráfico, sino también porque a Kid le había llegado la dirección al móvil en cuanto esta había sido introducida en el GPS.

Pararon a un par de calles de distancia y, tras bajar del vehículo, Kid sacó del bolsillo del pantalón la pequeña bolsa que había comprado unos días atrás, de la que cogió cuatro pastillas.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo –dijo Law por enésima vez, cruzado de brazos frente a él.

-Ya, bueno, no es tu decisión –respondió Kid, tragándose los calmantes sin necesidad de agua.

Law suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Con cuatro va bien? –Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, si te tomas más podría afectarte demasiado, aunque así seguirás sintiendo bastante.

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-Algo es algo.

Comenzaron a caminar, en silencio, hasta llegar a la esquina anterior al restaurante, y Kid se aseguró de no estar a la vista. Entonces sacó dos pequeños objetos plasticosos y se los puso en las orejas.

Mirando a Law, que volvía a estar cruzado de brazos frente a él. enfadado. le sonrió y abrió los brazos, invitándolo. Aunque no cambió su expresión, Law avanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, colocando la cabeza bajo su mandíbula y apretándose tanto como pudo contra él.

Kid no escuchó el coche detenerse, ni a los hombres bajando de él, pero lo que sí escuchó, aunque ahogado por los tapones en sus oídos, fue el atronador ruido de la explosión, así como sintió el temblor que recorrió toda la calle como consecuencia de esta.

Separándose de Law, Kid se quitó los tapones de los oídos y los tiró al suelo, mirando a su compañero antes de girarse para comenzar a caminar.

Una mano sujetando su muñeca lo detuvo.

-Kid, por favor –pidió Law una última vez.

-No, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Son solo unos años -insistió Law, -no pasará nada.

-Me da igual.

Soltándose, y esta vez sin mirarlo, Eustass Kid comenzó a caminar, saliendo del escondite que proveía el muro del edificio y encontrándose frente a frente con la destrozada calle, los restos ardientes de la limusina y sus ocupantes tirados por el asfalto. El conductor debía estar muerto ya, pero Doflamingo y su guardaespaldas no. Lo habían programado de tal forma que la bomba explotase treinta segundos después de que el motor se parase, para que les hubiese dado tiempo a bajar y así la explosión no matase a Doflamingo. No, de eso se encargarían las heridas y toda la mierda que habían metido en la bomba.

Había sido una suerte que no hubiera habido nadie más en la calle, porque Kid ya se había encargado de que el vehículo estuviera en perfectas condiciones para minimizar el riesgo de que pararan antes de su primer destino. Que hubiese muerto alguien más por accidente habría sido una cabronada.

Acercándose, decidido, Kid se detuvo frente al alto hombre de rosa, que jadeaba, sangrando, en el suelo.

Doflamingo, a quien se le habían caído las gafas, levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al reconocer al joven pelirrojo frente a él.

-¿Kid…?

-Sorpresa –escupió Kid, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Doflamingo se rio.

-No me jodas… -Y, metiendo con esfuerzo la mano en su abrigo, sacó una pistola del bolsillo interior de este, apuntando y disparándola justo antes de que su mano fallara y se le cayera el arma.

**-AHORA2-**

Eustass Kid se tambaleó y la única razón por la que no se desplomó en el suelo cuando la bala atravesó su pecho, prácticamente rozando el corazón, fue que Trafalgar Law lo había sujetado, deteniendo su caída y bajándolo, con cuidado, al suelo.

Ignorando la extrañada exclamación de Doflamingo, Law envolvió a Kid con sus brazos y lo sostuvo, apoyando la cabeza del pelirrojo en su hombro y llevando una mano a acunar su rostro.

-Estás loco… -le susurró, ignorando el nudo en su garganta y luchando porque las lágrimas que insistían en subir a sus ojos no salieran.

-Mira… quién habla… -rio ahogadamente Kid, levantando un brazo y envolviéndolo débilmente alrededor de la cintura de Law.

-¿Por qué no me has hecho caso? –Siguió Law. -¿Qué más te daba esperar unos años?

Kid apretó la mano en la cadera de Law.

-Para… aburrirme como una ostra p-prefiero irme ya…

-¿L-Law? –Se escuchó la voz de Doflamingo, y Kid movió la cabeza para instar a Law a girarse.

-A-Anda… lo estabas esperando…

Sin soltar a Kid, Law giró la cabeza para mirar al hombre rubio tirado a escasa distancia de ellos.

-Hola, _jefe._

Doflamingo dejó escapar una risa amarga.

-Así que eras tú…

-Os lo dije.

El hombre volvió a reírse, acabando por toser sangre en el proceso.

-Cierto… Lo has cumplido hasta muerto… Qué cojones tienes.

Volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia Kid, Law le dio un suave beso en la sien.

-¿Kid?

-S-Sigo aquí… -murmuró Kid, justo antes de perder el conocimiento en brazos de Law, que lo envolvió con aún más fuerza y enterró la cabeza en su pelo.

-… ¿Tu novio? –Preguntó Doflamingo.

-Sí... –En ese momento, Law se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por sus mejillas, pero no se movió para limpiarlas.

Tenía que seguir sosteniendo a Kid.

Apenas fue consciente de las sirenas que comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos.

**Continuará**

* * *

La cola para matarme está al fondo a la derecha…


	10. Capítulo 9: La resolución del caso

Estáis divididas, la mitad queréis matarme y la otra mitad no porque os quedaríais sin capítulos xDD Me siento halagada ^^

Bien, en este capítulo os vuelvo a recomendar encarecidamente que escuchéis la música ^^

Desde el **-AHORA— **y hasta el final, escuchad esta canción: www (punto) youtube (punto) com (barra) watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo (My immortal, Evanescence)

Desde el **–AHORA2— **y hasta el final, escuchad esta canción: www (punto) youtube (punto) com (barra) watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks (Broken, Seether y Amy Lee)

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La resolución del caso**

_Eustass Kid estaba tumbado en la cama, con los brazos y piernas extendidos y apenas unos calzoncillos y una camiseta de tirantes puestos. La única razón por la que dejaba que Trafalgar Law tuviese la cabeza apoyada en su estómago con el horrible calor de aquella tarde de verano era que, por alguna razón a la que no era necesario darle muchas vueltas, el moreno siempre estaba frío, y tenerlo así era agradable._

_Que la mano de Kid entonces decidiese, prácticamente por voluntad propia, bajar a la cabeza de Law y comenzar a enredarse en su pelo no era por otra cosa más que el fresquito que daba._

_-Oye, Trafalgar._

_-¿Mh? –Fue la respuesta de Law, que no se movió de su posición acurrucada en la cama, utilizando a Kid de almohada._

_-Cuando acabemos con todo esto, cuando Doflamingo esté muerto, ¿qué va a pasar?_

_-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Law, que sonaba medio dormido._

_Cómo es que el hombre podía dormir siquiera era algo que Kid no entendía muy bien._

_-Quiero decir, ¿qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Te vas a quedar dándome la lata hasta que me muera o qué?_

_Entonces el moreno se levantó, haciendo que la mano de Kid cayera sobre su estómago. Law lo miró, y en su rostro no había ni rastro de la sonrisa burlona o satisfecha que el pelirrojo había esperado._

_Kid supo que algo no iba bien._

_-Una vez lo que me retiene aquí desaparezca, tendré que irme._

_-¿Qué? –Kid se incorporó también en la cama, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba de coña, ¿verdad?_

_-Eso es lo que me dijeron._

_-Pero, ¿y si hay algo más que te retiene?_

_Law negó con la cabeza._

_-No, es algo que me dejaron muy claro._

_-¿Entonces qué? ¿Doflamingo la palma y tú desapareces, así sin más? –Preguntó Kid, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, apretando con fuerza los puños cerrados._

_-Bueno, tendré unos días de margen, pero sí, básicamente…_

_Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Law, esbozando una sonrisa que no se reflejaba en sus ojos, dijo:_

_-Parece que vas a poder librarte de mí, después de todo, Eustass-ya._

_Sin pararse a pensar siquiera, Kid le dio un puñetazo a Law y lo tiró de espaldas sobre el colchón, colocándose sobre él._

_-¡No digas eso ni en broma! –Le gritó, agarrándolo de las muñecas. -¡No tiene ni puta gracia, ¿me oyes?!_

_La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Law, devolviéndola a la expresión seria de antes, y este, levantándose como pudo en aquella posición, rozó sus labios con los de Kid._

_-Lo siento._

* * *

_Estaban tumbados en la cama, ambos desnudos y abrazados bajo las mantas, Kid ignorando la baja temperatura del cuerpo de Law a pesar del frío del invierno._

_Era de noche, llovía y hacía dos horas que habían vuelto de matar a Vergo en aquella calle desierta._

_-He decidido algo –habló Kid, sus labios prácticamente rozando la frente de Law al hacerlo._

_-¿Vas a teñirte el pelo de verde? –Preguntó Law, medio adormilado, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada y contra el cuello de Kid._

_-No. Voy a irme contigo._

_Law levantó la cabeza tan deprisa que le dio un golpe a Kid en la nariz. Ignorando las protestas del pelirrojo, exigió:_

_-Dime que estás de coña._

_Con una mano sobre la nariz, Kid respondió, negando con la cabeza:_

_-No, hablo muy en serio._

_-¡¿Es que eres imbécil o qué?! ¡¿Vas a matarte así, sin más?! –Gritó de nuevo Law, apretando las mantas con los puños._

_-Creo que eso lo has dejado claro muchas veces. Y sí, voy a "matarme así sin más", como has dicho._

_-¿Y qué hay de tu vida? –Cuestionó Law, su voz bajando a casi un susurro, el tono más intimidante que tenía y que Kid había escuchado en contadas ocasiones._

_-No tengo demasiada. Desde luego, Killer se cabreará, y probablemente me patee el culo cuando nos volvamos a ver, pero, a parte de él y del taller, y esto suena jodidamente cursi pero no tengo otra forma de decirlo, mi vida eres tú._

_Law se quedó sin palabras, mirando fijamente a Kid, que estaba totalmente serio y no le había apartado la mirada en ningún momento._

_-… Sigue siendo una gilipollez –dijo al cabo de varios minutos. –Son solo unos años. Y, quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta encuentras a alguien menos pesado que yo –intentó bromear Law._

_Kid resopló._

_-No creo que aguantase a alguien menos pesado que tú –respondió, llevando una mano a la nuca de Law y atrayéndolo hacia sí._

_-Eso es una contradicción, Eustass-ya –susurró Law contra sus labios._

_-Me importa una mierda –declaró Kid antes de besarlo, empujándolo hacia atrás con cuidado y tumbándolo en la cama sin separarse de él en ningún momento._

* * *

**-AHORA-**

Marco y Ace caminaban lo más deprisa que podían por los pasillos del hospital sin llegar a correr, dirigiéndose a la primera de las dos habitaciones que les había dicho el médico con el que habían hablado nada más llegar.

Esa mañana habían ido al taller solo para descubrir que Eustass Kid se acababa de marchar, al parecer cogiéndose el resto del día libre por "motivos personales", y que el vehículo de Donquixote Doflamingo había estado esos últimos días en el taller, pero que acababan de llevárselo.

Nada más salir de allí y volver a entrar al coche habían recibido el aviso de la explosión.

Al llegar, el sitio era un desastre. La calle y las fachadas de los edificios cercanos estaban destrozadas, había una multitud de asustados y morbosos civiles agolpada contra el cordón policial, y las cosas dentro no pintaban muy bien.

Les informaron de que tenían un muerto, el conductor, al que tratarían de separar de los restos del vehículo en la morgue. Había habido tres heridos, a los que se acababan de llevar al hospital: Donquixote Doflamingo y uno de sus hombres estaban gravemente heridos a consecuencia de la bomba, y un hombre pelirrojo, al que habían identificado como Eustass Kid por su permiso de conducir, tenía una herida de bala en el pecho.

Junto a Doflamingo encontraron una pistola que acababa de ser disparada.

Y ahora, habiendo salido a toda prisa de allí en cuanto tuvieron los datos, estaban en el hospital, yendo a la habitación de Doflamingo. El médico les había dicho que, de momento, estaba consciente. El guardaespaldas había fallecido durante el traslado al hospital.

El hombre estaba tumbado en la cama, tapado hasta mitad del pecho con la sábana y vestido con una simple bata de hospital, una escena muy diferente a la estrafalaria ropa con la que estaban acostumbrados a verlo. El pitido de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado y su respiración siendo los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban dentro de aquella habitación.

Era la primera vez que Marco lo veía sin gafas.

-Vaya, hola detectives –los saludó, su característica sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios, en cuanto abrieron la puerta. Su voz sonaba con mucha menos fuerza que de costumbre.

_-No creemos que pase de esta noche._

Aquellas habían sido las palabras del médico cuando le habían preguntado por su estado.

-Doflamingo –Lo saludó Marco. Ace hizo un gesto torpe con la mano, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse en aquella situación.

-¿Ya os han dado las buenas noticias? Me muero –dijo Doflamingo, levantando los brazos y extendiéndolos en un gesto bastante melodramático antes de dejarlos caer de nuevo a ambos lados de su torso.

-¿Y eso son buenas noticias? –Saltó Ace. Por su expresión nada más decirlo, era obvio que no había podido contenerse.

Doflamingo se rio.

-El nieto de Garp, supongo. Tan impulsivo como tu abuelo –observó. –Claro que son buenas noticias, chico, esto os quita de encima todo ese montón de casos que tenéis abiertos con mi nombre.

-Está muy tranquilo para ser alguien que se enfrenta a sus últimas horas de vida –comentó Marco, observándolo atentamente. Era como si no le afectase la noticia de que se moría, o tal vez como si no se hubiese sorprendido cuando lo médicos se lo dijeron, algo que no podçia haber pasado hacía más de media hora.

Doflamingo volvió a reírse, y esta vez comenzó a toser por culpa de la acción.

Cuando hubo recuperado la respiración y la capacidad de habla, dijo:

-Digamos que esta experiencia ha sido muy reveladora para mí.

Marco lo miró, extrañado, sin ocurrírsele nada a lo que pudiera estar refiriéndose.

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió que si el hombre quería ser misterioso hasta el final era cosa suya, y fue a darse la vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera –llamó Doflamingo.

Marco se detuvo. Ace, que ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, lo imitó. Ambos se giraron a mirarlo.

-Vas a ir a ver al chaval, ¿no? Dile… dile que estamos en paz.

Marco se quedó mirándolo un momento, evaluándolo. Aquello le hizo pensar en la frase anterior del hombre y en que, tal vez…

Ahora entendía que estuviera tan tranquilo.

-¿Con chaval te refieres a Kid… o a Law? –Preguntó.

Doflamingo pareció quedarse congelado por un momento, obviamente no habiéndose esperado que Marco supiera aquello, antes de, otra vez, comenzar a reírse.

-¿Puedes verlo? Vaya casualidad –calmándose un poco y tratando de ponerse serio, respondió a la pregunta. -A ambos, supongo. No tendría sentido que fuera solo uno.

Marco asintió con la cabeza y los dos hombres salieron, dejando en la habitación a la última víctima del asesino en serie que llevaba años matando sin dejar ni rastro.

El asesino en serie que se moría al final del pasillo.

_-Hemos tenido que sedarlo y, agentes, no creo que vaya a despertarse. No van a poder hablar con él._

Eso había dicho el médico. Marco sabía que, aunque no fuesen a poder hablar con Eustass Kid, tal vez podrían obtener algunas respuestas.

Esa suposición se confirmó cuando, a través de las rendijas de la persiana abierta que había tras la ventana de la habitación que daba al pasillo, vio a un joven sentado en la cama de Eustass Kid, de espaldas al cristal, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia el hombre con el que estaba sentado.

Marco miró a Ace, y Ace miró a Marco.

Ambos asintieron y, adelantándose, el rubio abrió la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Eustass Kid.

Trafalgar Law no les hizo ningún caso cuando entraron, sabiendo que muy probablemente no podían verlo, y tampoco se movió cuando Ace se acercó a la ventana y cerró la persiana, bloqueando la entrada de la luz del pasillo y dándoles algo de intimidad.

Marco aprovechó para estudiar la escena frente a él.

Eustass Kid estaba, al igual que Doflamingo, tapado hasta la mitad del pecho, con una bata de hospital puesta y conectado a las máquinas, solo que él tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía responder al joven que, sentado a su lado, le apretaba con fuerza una mano sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No va a salir de esta –habló Marco, con voz suave.

Trafalgar Law dio un minúsculo bote en la cama y giró el torso, sin levantarse ni soltar la mano del pelirrojo, para mirar a los dos hombres que habían entrado en la habitación. Su expresión era de asombro, asombro que no cubría ni de lejos la tristeza que ocupaba su rostro.

-¿Podéis verme?

Fue Ace el que respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si la poli está aquí he de asumir que nos habéis descubierto, ¿no?

Ace y Marco se miraron.

-Si te refieres a que Eustass Kid es el asesino al que perseguimos, sí, lo sabemos –respondió Ace.

Law sonrió amargamente y miró un momento a Kid antes de volver a centrarse en ellos.

-Supongo que ya da igual. ¿Qué queréis saber? Para eso estáis aquí, ¿no?

Esta vez fue Marco el que habló.

-¿Por qué?

Law se rio, una risa que no tenía nada de humor en ella. Una sonrisa torcida y bastante perturbadora ocupó su rostro.

-¿De verdad tienes que hacer esa pregunta, eh, Marco?

Marco pudo sentir la expresión de asombro formarse ante aquella última palabra. Ace, junto a él, soltó una pequeña exclamación.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Preguntó, tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

-Me acuerdo de ti, llevaste mi caso. Te estuve siguiendo un tiempo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer -explicó Trafalgar, encogiéndose de hombros.

Aquello hizo que una nueva pregunta se formase en la mente de Marco. Y, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta, la hizo de todas formas.

-Si hubiésemos resuelto tu asesinato, ¿habría cambiado algo?

Trafalgar Law lo miró a los ojos y, en el tono más directo que Marco había escuchado en su vida, respondió:

-No. Les prometí que me vengaría de ellos, y eso he hecho. –Entonces bajó la cabeza para mirar de nuevo a su compañero. –Esto no formaba parte del plan –murmuró.

-¿Kid? –Preguntó Ace, inseguro.

Law asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenía que quedarse hasta que la bomba estallase y entonces marcharse, pero hace un par de semanas se le metió en la cabeza que quería venirse conmigo y no pude convencerlo. Eustass-ya es demasiado cabezota para su propio bien. –Volvió a reírse amargamente. –Creo que eso es evidente.

Marco se sintió algo incómodo, comprendiendo que allí había algo mucho más profundo de lo que parecía a simple vista. Iba a decir que se marchaban ya cuando recordó lo que Doflamingo le había pedido.

-Hay algo más –comenzó. Law levantó de nuevo la cabeza. –Antes hemos pasado por la habitación de Donquixote Doflamingo. Enhorabuena, supongo, no va a recuperarse.

El hombre sonrió, la misma sonrisa siniestra que les había dirigido antes.

-Es la mejor noticia que he oído en todo el día.

Marco y Ace se miraron, definitivamente incómodos esta vez, y el más joven carraspeó.

-Nos ha dado un mensaje para ti. –Law ladeó un poco la cabeza con curiosidad. –Para ambos en realidad: dice que estáis en paz.

La sonrisa de Law se suavizó bastante con eso.

-Vaya, eso está bien.

Law devolvió su atención de nuevo a Kid y los dos policías salieron de la habitación sin decir nada más. Después de todo, ¿qué le decías al chico muerto cuyo novio, porque estaba claro que eso es lo que eran, se moría?

* * *

**-AHORA2—**

Law no hizo caso de la puerta cerrándose, toda su atención centrada en Kid, a quien habían sedado nada más llegar al hospital. En la ambulancia el pelirrojo había recobrado el conocimiento y, al ver la cara de Law, que seguía teniendo el rastro de las lágrimas en ella, había tratado de tranquilizarlo. Como resultado, los paramédicos habían creído que deliraba y de ahí los sedantes.

-Joder, tenías que hacerlo, ¿verdad? –Le habló, aunque sabía que no podía oírlo.

Inclinándose sobre él, sin soltarle la mano, Law le apoyó la otra en la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente. Después apoyó su frente contra esta y se quedó mirándolo, ignorando que las lágrimas, de nuevo, comenzaban a caer de sus ojos y sobre la cara de Kid. Para cualquier persona, parecería que era Kid el que lloraba.

-Maldito imbécil. Te habría esperado, joder…

Dejó de sentir la respiración de Kid en su rostro milésimas de segundos antes de escuchar un agudo y estridente pitido que ocupó toda la habitación.

Cerrando los ojos, Trafalgar Law se mordió el labio inferior y, sin dejar de llorar en silencio, besó los inmóviles labios de Eustass Kid.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y Law se sentó de nuevo, girándose y encontrándose frente a frente con un rostro pálido, falto de cejas, con ojos rojos.

-¿Se puede saber por qué lloras? -Preguntó Kid, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. –Es un poco estúpido, ¿no te parece?

-Estás muerto… -susurró Law.

Kid se encogió de hombros.

-Eso parece.

-Estás muerto.

-Que s- Un puñetazo en la cara interrumpió lo que había querido decir.

-¡Jodido imbécil! –Gritó Law, levantándose y soltando la mano del cuerpo de Kid, que cayó pesadamente sobre la cama. -¡¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo, cabronazo?! –Law se abalanzó sobre un aturdido Kid, golpeándolo de nuevo y empujándolo contra la pared justo cuando un par de enfermeras entraban a desconectar la maquinaria.

-¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?! –Gritó Kid, tratando de atrapar sus brazos y llevándose un golpe en el ojo derecho por ello.

Finalmente, Kid consiguió sostener los brazos de Law contra su cuerpo con ambas manos, dándoles la vuelta y atrapando al moreno contra la pared.

Las enfermeras se giraron, sobresaltadas, cuando el suero portátil a un lado de la cama se cayó al suelo sin razón aparente.

Reteniendo a Law contra la pared, y metiendo una pierna entre las del moreno para evitar que tratara de darle patadas, Kid habló de nuevo:

-¿Estás más calmado?

-¡No, no estoy más calmado! –Siguió gritando Law, tratando de soltarse. -¡Eres un capullo de mierda! ¡¿Por qué tenías que matarte, eh?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que matarte por mí, gilipollas?!

Sin soltarlo y en silencio, Kid se agachó y besó una de las mejillas de Law, llevándose el rastro de lágrimas consigo y pasando a la otra, limpiándolas también.

-No llores, anda, que no te pega nada –dijo, hablando en un tono suave que contradecía la frialdad que pudieran transmitir esas palabras. –Admito que soy gilipollas, y puedes pegarme si quieres, pero no pienso arrepentirme. Estoy muerto, vale, ¿y qué? Tú también –dijo con firmeza. -Así es mejor, ninguno tendremos que pasarnos años solos echándonos de menos el uno al otro. –Las manos de Kid soltaron los brazos de Law. -Porque, por pesado que puedas llegar a ser, te echaría de menos, y creo que tú a mí también.

Law permaneció callado, fulminando el pecho de Kid con la mirada. Cuando levantó la cabeza, la mayoría del enfado había desaparecido de sus ojos.

-No podías tomarte unas pastillas o algo, ¿no? Tenías que hacer que te pegasen un puto tiro.

Kid sonrió, amplia y torcidamente.

-Las pastillas son de cobardes, y esto ha sido más interesante.

-Jodido loco suicida –masculló Law, pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kid y poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo con desesperación. Kid lo rodeó por la cintura, apretándolo con fuerza, y le devolvió el beso.

Por una vez, le daría la razón a Law.

**Continuará**

* * *

¡NO SE HA ACABADO!

Aún queda el epílogo, que publicaré el viernes ^^


	11. Epílogo

Pasaos por las notas del final ^^

Desde el **-AHORA— **y hasta el final, escuchad esta canción: watch?v=JeI4Ft8P7ks (Broken, Seether y Amy Lee)

* * *

**Epílogo**

Las noticias de lo acontecido el día uno de marzo de 2013 se extendieron como la pólvora por la ciudad. La explosión, la muerte de Donquixote Doflamingo horas más tarde en el hospital así como la muerte, también poco después de la explosión, de su asesino en el mismo hospital debido a un disparo del mafioso ocuparon las noticias y las conversaciones de la gente durante mucho tiempo.

En el piso de Eustass Kid se había encontrado una carta, escrita por el propio joven, en la que hablaba de cómo de niño había tenido un amigo en su barrio, un joven unos años mayor que él que había sido miembro de la organización de Doflamingo y al que habían matado por querer salir de ella. Un joven llamado Trafalgar Law. A quien Kid había querido vengar matando a sus asesinos.

La historia no solo se había convertido en un perfecto cuento trágico de amistad que se repetiría durante años como una de las historias de la ciudad, sino que tuvo un efecto bastante curioso en la gente.

Las numerosas personas que habían sido víctimas de aquella organización criminal, así como los familiares de las víctimas que no habían tenido la suerte de vivir para contarlo, se reunieron y decidieron, por unanimidad, hacerse cargo del entierro de Eustass Kid, que en su venganza también los había vengado a todos ellos. Cuando uno de los detectives encargados del caso, un chico joven llamado Portgas D. Ace, les propuso enterrar a Kid junto a su amigo Law, a todos les pareció una idea maravillosa.

Y así fue como cuando, llegado el siete de marzo, gran parte de los habitantes de la ciudad se reunieron en el cementerio local para asistir al entierro de un joven que, aunque muy pocos lo habían conocido en persona, los había marcado a todos.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace estaba sorprendido con la cantidad de gente que había asistido al entierro de Kid, muchos de ellos dejando flores sobre el ataúd y, también, llevando un ramo a la tumba de al lado, donde estaba enterrado Law, que ahora parecía un matorral o algo por el estilo por la gran cantidad de flores de todas las clases y colores que la rodeaban.

-Esto se ha salido un poco de madre, ¿no? –Le preguntó Marco, acercándose después de haber hablado un poco con la prensa para calmarlos un poco.

Ace sonrió.

-A mí me parece que está muy bien.

Marco negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes unas ideas muy raras.

Ace siguió sonriendo y no dijo nada.

Al joven moreno se le había ocurrido la idea en el hospital. Podía sonar descabellada, pero era algo que creía que debía hacerse. Así que, cuando las enfermeras salieron de la habitación de Eustass Kid tras desconectar todo, llevándose el cuerpo con ellas a la morgue, Ace había vuelto a entrar.

Tal como había pensado, los fantasmas seguían allí, y en una situación un poco incómoda de interrumpir: besándose desesperadamente mientras Trafalgar Law no dejaba de susurrarle insultos a Eustass Kid.

Ace había carraspeado y, tragándose la vergüenza y la incomodidad por lo surrealista que era toda la escena, les había propuesto su idea.

A ambos les había parecido bien, Trafalgar llegando a decir que era una idea muy "romántica" y se llevó un puñetazo de su compañero en el proceso, y habían accedido. Así que los dos fantasmas se habían ido al piso de Kid antes de que la policía fuera y se habían inventado aquella carta que lo pondría todo en marcha.

A partir de ahí, el plan había ido como la seda.

-La verdad, nunca creí que me caerían bien un par de asesinos –comentó Ace, dirigiendo la mirada a un punto alejado del cementerio, donde había un árbol bajo el que estaba sentado un joven pelirrojo con otro moreno tumbado sobre su regazo, ambos contemplando el entierro.

Trafalgar Law les hizo un gesto con la mano y Eustass Kid asintió con la cabeza.

Yo tampoco, pero supongo que si ignoras el que ambos están completamente locos, no están tan mal.

Ace se rio por lo bajo.

Si, desde luego aquellos días habían sido muy interesantes. Tener a dos fantasmas metidos en casa, Kid dejando claro todo lo que _no_ quería ver en su entierro mientras Law no dejaba de hacer propuestas, cada una más descabellada que la anterior, había sido divertido. Y Ace y Marco habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar largo y tendido con ellos para aclarar todo lo sucedido en aquel caso.

Mirando de nuevo a su alrededor, a la multitud que había asistido y que ya comenzaba a despejarse, los ojos de Ace se fijaron en el hombre rubio parado frente a la tumba recién cavada. Aquella era una de las conversaciones más serias Ace había tenido con Kid, en la que el pelirrojo le había dicho a Ace que había dejado otra carta, una carta para Killer, además de la que se habían inventado, y le había pedido que se la diera en persona, diciéndole que su amigo tendría seguramente algunas dudas después de leerla.

A Ace no le había sorprendido tanto como lo habría hecho de no haber visto ya cómo era Kid cuando Killer lo había abordado al día siguiente y le preguntó si era cierto que podía ver fantasmas. Entonces le había dado un mensaje para su difunto amigo.

Kid se había pasado diez minutos descojonándose cuando Ace le dijo que Killer estaba decidido a encontrar una forma de cargarse a un muerto cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

-Se han ido –dijo Marco, haciendo que su atención se centrase de nuevo en el presente.

Ace volvió a mirar al árbol, junto al que no quedaba ni rastro de que dos personas hubiesen estado sentadas minutos atrás.

Ya había sabido que se marcharían después del entierro.

Tendría que haberse imaginado que lo harían sin despedirse.

Negando con la cabeza, Ace volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-Parece que volvemos a la normalidad –dijo, sonriendo.

Marco, devolviéndole la sonrisa, hizo un gesto hacia la salida.

-¿Te llevo?

* * *

**-AHORA-**

Eustass Kid apretó los dientes, negándose a gemir, del mismo modo en que apretó la presa en la cabecera de la cama hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Arrodillado entre las piernas abiertas del pelirrojo, Trafalgar Law sonrió, y volvió a mover los dedos de la misma forma que acababa de hacerlo, forzando a Kid a apretar los dientes para contener otro gemido y a tirar, una vez más de forma inútil, de las cadenas que mantenían sus muñecas atadas a la cama.

-Me cago en la hostia, Trafalgar –gruño Kid, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas, mezcla de rabia y la situación en que se encontraba. –Desátame de una puta vez y déjate de jueguecitos, esto no tiene ni puta graciaaaAAHHHH –Los dedos de Law se habían vuelto a mover mientras hablaba, evitando que esta vez pudiera contener el gemido.

-Creo que paso, Eustass-ya –respondió el moreno, sonriendo satisfechamente. –Me gusta bastante esta situación, y, además, me lo debes por hacer el gilipollas.

Ante el recordatorio, Kid se calló. Habían discutido mucho al respecto durante esas últimas semanas, y aunque Law lo había perdonado con relativa facilidad, el recuerdo de la muerte de Kid era algo que lo cabreaba sobremanera.

Y, bueno, de las opciones que podría haber elegido para desquitarse, aquella no estaba tan mal como el pelirrojo se empeñaba en aparentar.

Los dedos de Law se retiraron y el moreno se colocó entre las piernas de su amante, llevando la punta de su miembro a la entrada de este y deteniéndose un momento a contemplar la imagen frente a sus ojos: Eustass Kid, con los brazos levantados sobre la cabeza y atados a los postes de la cama, mirándolo desafiante a pesar del rubor en sus mejillas, sudoroso y jadeando, con su hombría completamente erecta contradiciendo sus protestas.

Sonriéndole más suavemente que antes, Law advirtió:

-Esto te va a doler.

Y, sin más, embistió y entró por completo en Kid de un solo movimiento. El pelirrojo dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y dolor por la invasión, y Law se inclinó sobre él, dejando un rastro de besos por la mandíbula de Kid hasta alcanzar sus labios.

-Cabrón… -Masculló Kid, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No es muy distinto a nuestra primera vez –comentó Law, metiendo una mano entre sus cuerpos y atrapando el desatendido miembro de Kid, que gimió ante el contacto.

-Tú no eras virgen –lo acosó Kid.

-Sí que lo era –contradijo Law, embistiendo experimentalmente.

Kid gimió, una mezcla entre dolor y placer.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, incrédulo.

-Que –Law volvió a moverse, -cuando decidí atarte a la cama –volvió a bajar por la mandíbula de Kid hasta su cuello, dejando besos y mordiscos a su paso, -y empalarme en tu enorme polla –comenzó a mover la mano en dicha polla al mismo ritmo en que se movía dentro de Kid –era virgen.

Sin molestarse ya en retener sus gemidos, Kid comenzó a mover las caderas, tratando de seguir el ritmo que estaba marcando Law y de volver cada embestida más profunda.

-Oh, jodeeer –gimió. –Estás loco.

Law se rio contra su garganta.

-Me lo dicen mucho.

Levantando de nuevo la cabeza, se acercó al rostro de Kid.

-No te he oído quejarte –dijo, sonriendo.

Una amplia y lasciva sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Kid.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que quiera hacerlo? –Respondió, levantando la cabeza y capturando los labios de Law en un apasionado beso que trataba de emular los movimientos de sus caderas y al mismo tiempo transmitiendo unos sentimientos que ninguno de los dos había visto la necesidad de expresar nunca en palabras.

**Fin**

* * *

No me puedo creer que ya se haya terminado. Esta historia salió de la nada y se escribió prácticamente sola, sin necesidad de cambiar prácticamente nada de la trama original, y he disfrutado muchísimo con ella.

Aún no me creo la buenísima acogida que ha tenido esta historia, y os quería dar las gracias a todas por vuestros maravillosos comentarios, a pesar de que os he hecho sufrir de lo lindo en más de un capítulo ^^ Realmente son estas cosas las que animan a una a seguir escribiendo :D

Es posible que alguien se pregunte qué hace "Broken" en el epílogo, teniendo en cuenta la clase de escenas en las que ha aparecido hasta ahora. En ese caso os recomendaría que le echaseis una ojeada a la letra, ya que fue esta canción la que me dio la idea del fanfic, y le va muy bien, no solo a las partes tristes ^^

Y ahora, hablemos del futuro :D

Si os pasáis por mi perfil veréis un cambio en mis futuras historias. Os explico:

"El valiente nuevo mundo", debido a algo que se me ocurrió hace una semana, ha crecido sustancialmente y me esperaré a escribirla a que Oda nos enseñe el pasado de Law. Aún así, conserva prácticamente todo lo que iba a tener en origen, solo que será mucho más larga y completa. Voy escribiendo escenas, pero hasta que no salga esa parte en el manga no empezaré a subirla.

"Rutinas" y "Bautizos", como son básicamente dos colecciones de lemons sin una trama "densa" o algo por el estilo, a diferencia de mis demás historias, no seguirán un ritmo de actualización fijo, sino que publicaré a medida que escriba. "Bautizos" no tardaréis mucho en verla, "Rutinas" puede que sí, ya que es una temática un poco más _expeditiva_ de lo que acostumbro a escribir ^^ Esperad el primero sobre mediados de marzo :D

Además, veréis que he publicado un nuevo fic, "Exploración", que no estaba advertido. Ese salió de la nada tras leer el capítulo 699 del manga, es un Doflamingo x Law que tiene solo cuatro capítulos y terminaré de publicar más o menos a la vez que "Vidas".

"Tiempo" avanza despacio, así que no puedo daros una fecha de publicación, porque quiero tenerla terminada antes de empezar a subirla.

"Cartas desde el mundo" la publicaré una vez termine "Vidas". Esta historia requiere bastante más trabajo que las demás, así que, aunque intentaré mantenerme en actualizaciones semanales, no esperéis que me adelante o acelere las actualizaciones como en mis otros fics.

Y, por último, OTRA historia. Esta se llama "Cuando la normalidad falla" y es principalmente Kid x Law, aunque os confirmo que habrá Marco x Ace y alguna otra pareja. La subiré de forma semanal también al terminar "Vidas". Podéis encontrar un resumen en mi perfil ^^ Es otra con trama completita, aunque mucho más ligera que "Romance" :D

Y eso es todo. Como podéis ver, tengo muchos proyectos en marcha, así que espero seguir leyéndoos en ellos ^^


End file.
